Memories Of A Lifetime
by StereoTimeBomb
Summary: He had wondered many times why hadn't been him to suffer, instead of the one he loved. He promised he wouldn't let her forget him. But he did. And that's why this story's being told.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm here with a brand new fanfiction, which I hope you enjoy reading. I based myself in the movie '50 First Dates'. No, the story won't have anything to do with it, except the Amnesia part.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS. I just own the plot. Part of it, since the whole based thing… I'm writing too much. Enjoy the reading! ^.^**

_**Full Summary: He had wondered many times why hadn't been him to suffer, instead of the one he loved. He promised he wouldn't let her forget him. But he did. She forgot, and he took the pain. Between a gang world full of lies and cheat, two people meet. They fall in love. One forgot, and one has to make her believe. How he did it was written as a tragic love story.**_

**Prologue**

_She was the innocent one. She was the one who got tainted._

_He was the tainted one. He was the one who deserved her pain._

_He had wondered many times why hadn't been him to suffer, instead of the one he loved._

_However, he learned the reason._

_It was a beautiful morning. Still dawn. He was practicing, training. Fulfilling the duties of a gang leader._

_What else could he do?_

_He was alone, since no one was up yet, and he couldn't make noise inside the house. He couldn't leave as well, since he had no place to go, and he had something, or rather someone, to protect._

_A beautiful, tainted girl._

_Ever since they saved her, she never opened her eyes. After a few days of watching her sleep, he began to wonder what color her eyes were. Maybe shining blue or piercing amber, like his, or even a beautiful forest green. Green, his favorite color._

_How could he train, when his mind was filled with thoughts of the auburn haired girl, many times referred as 'Sakura'? Well, the name sure fit her well. He learned that she was a gang leader, but she looked more like a princess. Or an angel. As he grew tired, he decided to leave, only to be pushed to the ground. Before he could mutter a word, he heard something amusing._

'_Damn people, don't they know they should be more careful? I just woke up and some fucking retard just trips me!'_

'_Miss, I-' he started, but the angry girl cut him off._

'_Don't you 'Miss' me! I don't know who you are, but even if you are the prince of China you do not have the right to trip me! I don't even know where the hell I am! I-' she looked at him, her bangs covering her eyes. He wanted to see those eyes so much. Suddenly, she stopped talking, for he placed a hand on her lips. She blushed, and he talked._

'_A, I didn't trip you. I was leaving and you knock me down. B, I __**am**__ the prince of China, technically, and C, why is such a beautiful lady saying those foul words?'_

'_Yo-You are-'_

'_Li Syaoran. I'm assuming you are Kinomoto Sakura-san?'_

'_H-Hai. I'm sorry, really! I just get tripped a lot by my brother, and I tend to curse at him. I'm really sorry! What can I do to make it up to you, Li-san?' she brushed her bangs out of her face, and the amber-eyed boy met with shining emerald eyes. Not green. Green became dull to him the minute he saw those eyes. He decided he liked Emerald better._

'_Well, you could have lunch with me. We have some business to do, and I'm sure you would like to know what happened?' and with a nod from the girl, they both walked away, each with different thoughts in their minds._

_Three weeks later, Li Syaoran came across some shocking news._

_He was in love with Kinomoto Sakura._

_So, knowing that little piece of information, and having a week to muster some courage, the young man went to ask the emerald-eyed girl out. Where, you may wonder. At her favorite place._

_The ice cream parlor._

_They sat at a quiet booth, both engulfed with their own problems, one about confessing to the one he loved, and another about how she was supposed to tell one of her closest friends that she loved him. Yes._

_She was in love with Li Syaoran. _

_Not that he knew. She made sure he would never find out, only if she told him._

_And where else but his favorite place?_

_The ice cream parlor._

_So there they sat, both lost in their thoughts, until one of them broke the silence._

'_I have something to tell you, Angel.'_

'_Call me Sakura, I'm no angel.'_

'_You are.' he didn't give her time to protest. 'Do you remember when we first met?' the girl blushed and nodded. He chuckled. 'Well, I was wondering what color your eyes were, but your hair was covering them. Do you know what my favorite color is?'_

'_Green.' she answered, and raised an eyebrow when he laughed, and shook his head._

'_Emerald.' he said simply, before leaning on the table and steal kiss her. She was shocked at first, but she replied. They broke apart and just stared at each other for a few moments, before saying the same thing, at the same time._

'_I love you.' they stared at each other again, before starting to laugh._

'_So?' she asked. He smirked, and raised an eyebrow in mock innocence._

'_So?'_

'_Aren't you going to ask me out?'_

'_And why would I?'_

'_Come on, Little Wolf! Do I have to ask you out?'_

'_NO WAY!' she giggled._

'_So?'_

'_Damn, you're persistent.' she glared at him. 'Angel, I want you to be mine. You know I love you, and I know you love me. Please, be my girlfriend.'_

'_Gimme a few days and I'll get back to ya!'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_I'm just joking! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Ran-kun!' the man smiled before standing up and leading the auburn-haired girl out of the parlor._

'_Let's go, Angel.'_

_A year later, the emerald-eyed girl, known as Kinomoto Sakura would lose all of her memories about Li Syaoran, and he would begin to understand why._

_He had wondered many times why hadn't been him to suffer, instead of the one he loved._

_He found out that while she suffered for the first weeks, he would suffer forever._

_Because if he didn't stop the spell, he would have to make her believe. He would have to make her fall in love with him every year. But most of all._

_He would have to relive the pain of the love of his life forgetting him, all over again._

_She was in pain, but so was he._

_She felt guilt, but so did he._

_For it was his fault that she was feeling that way. For he did not lift the spell._

'_Why do you call me Angel?' she asked once._

'_Because when I first saw you, lying on that bed, I thought you were one. Or at least a princess. And what do you know; my little angel even has wings!' he joked, muttering a spell and making her gain wings._

_Even thought it would seem that he was teasing her, his answer was a truthful one, and he would never forgive himself for letting __**him**__ taint her_

'_I love you, my Little Wolf, and if I ever forget you, I'm sure that I'll love you once more.'_

'_I love you too, and I will make sure you don't forget me. Not now, not ever, my Angel.'_

'_Angel?' he asked._

'_What is it, Little Devil?' he laughed sadly at the nickname._

'_Will you marry me?' he asked. However, he never got an answer, because his angel was already asleep. And when she wakes up, she won't remember anything, and he knew it. He swore to himself many times that he wouldn't let it happen._

_But he did. And that's why this story's being told._


	2. The Waking

**Chapter 1 - The Waking**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings.

My name's Kinomoto Sakura. I'm the leader of the Black Soldiers, and was shot in a mission. I have no idea how I survived, or how I got to where I am, but I'm sure that it's somewhere safe, in the base. the Black Soldiers, if you haven't realized yet, are a gang. We have a mission; we do it, come back, and get another one. My mission was to meet a gang leader, don't ask me.

I was in a big room, the walls painted in green. There was a wooden desk and a shelf full of books. On the ground, there was a black carpet and some pink slippers, probably for me.

I was lying on a king-size bed, with green sheets. I looked to my side, only to find a head with messy chestnut hair on the border of the bed, and I couldn't see his or her face. Suddenly, the head snapped up, revealing a handsome young man with piercing amber eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome back, _Hime_." The stranger said. No, I don't think 'stranger' is the correct word, because I think he was familiar. Realizing that I was staring, I blushed.

"W-who're you?" I stuttered, trying to sound calm, but miserably failing. I saw his eyes becoming sad, and felt guilty.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. I shook my head, looking down in shame. He seemed to care for me, how could I not remember him?

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered. In a flash he was next to me, hugging me tightly and rubbing my back. I didn't make a move to pry him off, since I was almost certain that he wouldn't hurt me.

"It's okay. I'm Li Syaoran." he introduced himself, after letting go of me. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Li-san. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but I have a feeling that you already know who I am." I extended my hand for him, managing a small smile. He took it in his hand and kissed it, and I blushed. He noticed this and smiled once more.

"You may call me Syaoran, Kinomoto-san."

"Then call me Sakura, Syaoran-kun." I answered, looking at his eyes. They were a mixture of feelings. He was both happy and sad, angry and guilty, hopeful and devastated. I felt horrible, for I was certain that it was all because of me. I had no more time to chat with the man, since the door in the room I was currently in burst open, and revealed my best friend and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she screamed.

"Good morning to you as well." I muttered, smiling. Tomoyo ran to me and almost hugged me to death. Through the corners of my eyes I saw Syaoran-kun slipping out. When he was out of sight, I pushed Tomoyo off of me gently, making her look at me.

"Moyo, who was that man?"

"Li Syaoran." she answered, deliberately leaving out information.

"I meant **who** he is, as in what is he to me and what the hell was he doing here." I pressed the matter. Yes, he was a nice guy, but what if it was some perverted watching me instead?

"He's someone close to you. Someone who is very important to you. And someone who cares a lot about you." she answered, bowing her head. I was extremely confused. How could he be someone important to me if I didn't even know him? I voiced my thoughts to Tomoyo, who answered:

"That's because you have no memory of this past year." After I heard this, I laughed.

"Tomoyo, don't joke with me like that. I know I've been out, but a year…"

"You weren't out. You just… forgot." I laughed like a maniac and started trashing about.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?! I JUST WOKE UP! WE WENT ON A MISSION AND I BLACKED OUT! I PROBABLY SLEPT FOR A MONTH, TOPS. IF THIS IS WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF A JOKE, THEN YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Tomoyo waited patiently for me to stop screaming and crying, with her head bowed, crying silently herself.

I took a breath and closed my eyes, counting to ten, attempting to recompose myself. When I finished, I opened my eyes and asked in a low whisper.

"What day is today?"

"You blacked out on October 13th of 2006, the day of our operation." I nodded. She took a breath and continued, with her head still bowed.

"Saku, I don't mean to scare you, but I have some shocking news for you." I closed my eyes, concentrating only on her words. "But today is November 24th," I opened my eyes smiling, but it vanished when I heard her next words.

"Of 2007."

This time, I bowed my head, silently crying. I saw that the sheets beneath my cousin were wet, and I hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. We cried ourselves to sleep.

I was terrified.

I missed out a year.

I didn't have any idea how it happened, or what I did during that year.

I was terrified in so many ways.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! If you see some misspelling or if you have any questions or complaints, review!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	3. The Promise

**Chapter 2 - The Promise**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I was devastated.

I was watching Sakura, but fell asleep with my head resting on the bed. I woke up with the sound of the sheets moving. I quickly moved my head up, only to meet with confusing emerald eyes. I smiled, hoping she would remember me.

I'm Li Syaoran, leader of the Hellhounds, and this whole story begins with a mission. A simple mission. I was supposed to meet with the leader, or alpha, of the Black Soldiers. But, as you may already know, she didn't reach the meeting spot.

"Welcome back, _Hime_. (1)" was all I said.

"W-who're you?" she asked. I fought the urge to break something. I knew there was a big chance she wouldn't remember me, but I was still hoping she would.

"You don't remember me?" I had to ask. She shook her head, and looked down. She was feeling guilty. Sakura had this habit of feeling guilt and ashamed of things, even if they weren't her fault.

"I-I'm sorry." she murmured. I almost didn't hear her, but scooted closer and wrapped her in a tight hug, half-expecting she would pry me off. But she didn't. Maybe if her mind didn't remember me, her body would.

"It's okay. I'm Li Syaoran." I broke the silence and the hug, managing to smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Li-san. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but I have a feeling that you already know who I am." she said. We shook hands, and she blushed. I smiled. I forgot how she blushed when we touched.

"You may call me Syaoran, Kinomoto-san." I said.

"Then call me Sakura, Syaoran-kun." My smile faltered, and it struck me. I wouldn't hear her calling me 'Syaoran' (3). I would have to live with 'Syaoran-kun'. Then I noticed her stare. I cursed myself. I knew she read me like an open book. She was the only one. I was waiting for some questions, but that wasn't possible since the door flew open, revealing a panting Daidouji Tomoyo.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she yelled.

"Good morning to you as well." She muttered, smiling. Tomoyo ran to her and chocked her to death. I got up without them noticing, and went out of the room. Leaning on the wall were my best friends, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Ling Reno and Yamazaki Takashi.

"She's awake?" they all asked.

"Yep." I sighed. "But Moyo's in there, filling her with the essentials. When Sakura gets through it, we tell her the details."

"You mean, about how she doesn't remember a whole year? Because I'm pretty sure she thinks she was in some kind of coma… And about the rest of the mission…" Eriol asked, uncertain. I nod.

"What about… You know…" Reno starts.

"I know what?" I asked, getting suspicious. This was going to make me feel depressed, angry or feeling like punching the guy's face.

"About your… relationship with Sakura." Takashi finished. I was right. I sighed. She needed to know, but it saddened me how she couldn't remember anything.

"She has all the right to know… Even though she won't remember a thing. She didn't even know my name!" I answered. Reno patted me in the back.

"We know it's hard for you, Ran, but you'll get through it. You always do." I nod, and manage a small smirk. He smirks back, before turning around and leaving, saying he had to meet my cousin, Li Meiling.

"If you lay a single finger on her, I'll tear you to pieces! And tell her that Hime's up!" I yelled.

"Don't worry! I intend to touch her with **more** than a single finger!" he yells back, and me and guys smirk.

"Dude, I gotta go find Chi." Takashi said.

"No problem Tak. Tell her that Hime's awake, okay?"

"Roger that!" he saluted and ran off. Then, Eriol turned to me.

"I'll wait for Tomoyo. You can go now."

"Hai. (2)" I agreed, before going back to the room, only to find that both girls cried themselves to sleep. I approached them, gently pulled them apart and whipped their tears. I placed Hime in a sleeping position and kissed her forehead. I stifled a laugh when she didn't even move. I had forgotten that she slept like a rock. Then, I scooped Tomoyo up in my arms, and took her to Eriol, who was still waiting in the hall. I handed her to him.

"I'm going now. Take care of her, Hiiragizawa. You never know what might happen." I turned around and started walking, avoiding Eriol's sad face. They didn't have to pity me. I would be fine on my own. Right then, I made a promise to myself.

I promised that I would make her fall in love with me once more. I did it once, didn't I?

I smirked to myself, having one thought in my mind.

_Once she is filled in, the fun will begin._

**A/N: So, I'm going to start by saying that I took a big part of this chapter from Tsubasa Chronicles, which you might have noticed. I was writing it and I didn't realized it until I re-read it.**

**(1) Hime means princess (also from Tsubasa),**

**(2) Hai means yes.**

**(3) There's a difference between 'Syaoran' and 'Syaoran-kun'. 'Syaoran-kun' is used to call friends, and 'Syaoran' is used to call close friends or lovers. (You get that pretty well from Tsubasa)**

**If you guys read Essence of Blood, then you'll find this a bit familiar, since Saku doesn't remember some things as well.**

**Anyways, continue the reading!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	4. The Meeting

**Chap 3 - The Meeting **

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Once again, I woke up on the same bed. But this time, no one was by my side. As I remembered the previous day, I felt guilty. That man seemed like he did so much for me, and I forgot him. Then, Moyo's face when she told me I missed out a year. I felt guilty for breaking down in front of her.

I got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. As I closed the door, I read the little sign on it. It read 'Li Syaoran'. I felt guiltier. The guy even let me use his bedroom! I sighed and continued my way, until I reached a living room.

On two loveseats and one couch were sitting my closest friends, Tomoyo, Miharu Chiharu and Li Meiling. Mei was from the Hellhounds, and was the connection between the gangs, always jumping from one base to another. Next to the girls were three men. I wondered who they were. On a faraway corner was Syaoran-kun. No one noticed me until I coughed. Then, all heads snapped up to look at me. I blushed when I noticed that I drew too much attention to myself.

"SAKU-CHAN!" Mei and Chi yelled, while getting up and running towards me, knocking me to the ground. I was waiting for the impact, but felt strong arms around me.

"Are you okay, _Hime_?" I recognized Syaoran's voice. How the hell did he get here so fast?

"H-Hai." I answered. "Girls, could you let go of me?" they did, and I turned around, ready to thank him for catching me. But when I did, he wasn't there anymore. I turned around one more time, facing my close friends. This time, Tomoyo was with them.

"Hi?"

"KAWAII!" they all said at once.

"God, you sound just like Ran's sisters." a voice said. The girls turned around, blocking my vision, and Meiling spoke.

"We do **not **look like Syaoran's sisters, Reno!" Reno? No, he can't be…

"He's right, you know. Please stop the yelling." another voice said.

"Eriol, darling, don't make fun of us!" Tomoyo answered him. No way…

"Wait a minute here!" I said.

"Yes?" a deep voice urged me to go on. I also recognized that voice.

"Takashi-kun?" I pushed through my friends, only to meet with closed eyes and messy brown hair.

"TAKASHI-KUN!" I hugged him with all my might. How come I didn't notice them earlier? I broke the hug and looked past Tak. I saw a man with midnight blue hair, with a hoodie on his head, and azure eyes. No glasses. That explains why I didn't recognize him…

"ERIOL-KUN!" I screamed again, hugging him. Everybody was suffering my death hugs that day!

"Hime-chan, not so tight please!" he managed to say. I released him, and moved on to the last person. I met with jet black hair and green eyes, like mines.

"RENO-NII-CHAN!" this time, I tackled him to the ground. Wait, jet black hair?

"SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!" he laughs, along with everybody else. I got up and helped Reno.

"Ne, guys, could you answer me some questions?" I asked.

"Are they from the…accident?" Reno asked. So they call it 'accident' now. Well, I did get shot, so I consider it an accident as well.

"Well, not only that." I answered. "For example, what the hell happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it in black, because I do most of my missions with Mei, and usually we pretend to be brothers." Reno laughed. I faked sadness, and looked at him with fake tears.

"T-That m-means, s-she's y-your n-new n-nee-chan?" Everybody noticed my acting, except Reno. God, he was always **so** gullible.

"N-No! Of course not, Hime! S-She's my girlfriend!" I immediately stopped acting and turned to Mei.

Then to Reno.

Then to Mei.

Then to Reno.

Then to Mei.

Then to Reno.

Then to Mei.

Then to Reno.

Then to Mei.

Then to Reno.

Then to Mei.

Then to Reno.

Then to-

"HIME!" Reno yells.

"Oh right! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I WOULD APPROVE YOUR WIFE FIRST?" I yelled back in mock anger. Then, they all bowed their heads, and Mei whispered.

"That's the thing, you did." and she didn't even spat back at the 'wife' comment.

"Please, can you explain me what's going on?" I whispered back with a pleading voice.

"I'll handle it. _Hime_, come with me." the way he said Hime… Wait, how did he get here? He stretched out his hand and I took it.

"Syaoran-" I was cut off when we disappeared from the room, and appeared in another.

"This is our library." he said.

"Our?"

"Yep, you're on the Hellhounds' base. How do you think you met Reno, Eriol and Tak?" he answered.

"But, how did I meet Moyo and Chi here? They're Black Soldiers."

"We might as well start with the beginning." he said, as he approached a wooden desk full of books. He pulled a chair and sat on it. Then he looked at me and patted the other chair. I blushed and walked to it. I sat down and looked at all the mess.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?" he looked at me, smiling. I nodded.

I was going to find out the truth now. I needed to know what happened after the mission, and what happened to me during the previous year. But one thing scared me.

What I really needed to know was who the man sitting next to me was.

**A/N: I'm here to clarify some things! I'm guessing that you noticed on the first chapter whose bedroom was, since I dropped the 'green' hint. **

**I didn't mention much about her being staring at Syao-kun and not notice the other boys (poor guys!), but you got the picture (I hope…)**

**The guys and Mei (since she's Syao's cousin) are from Syaoran's gang, the Hellhounds, and the other girls are from Saku's gang, the Black Soldiers.**

**Oh, and no, Meiling isn't married to Reno. They're just dating!**

**I guess that's all! If you have any more questions, review!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 4 -The Truth Part 1**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

A day after Sakura woke up, me, my best friends and Sakura's best friends got together in the Hellhound's living room.

"So, what should we do, cousin?" Meiling asked me. I shrugged.

"I'll tell her. She broke down with Tomoyo, so she probably will do the same with you girls." I answered. The girls nodded. "And with you guys, since she considers you her brothers. I'm practically a stranger to her, she won't break like that." The boys nodded. I went to a corner and rested against the wall, closing my eyes, lost in my memories.

**(Flashback)**

_I was reading a book in the library, about Sakura's condition. I was so absorbed in it that I failed to notice the library's door opening and someone entering the room, approaching me._

"_Syaoran!" I was surprised when I felt Sakura's breath against my neck, as she tried to peek at the book I was reading._

"_H-Hime!"_

"_Call me Sakura, dummy!" she said, as she patted me in the head. "Why are you reading that? You read that book at least a thousand times!"_

"_I'm just trying to find a solution for your condition, Sakura." I answered her, as I got up and closed the book, placing it on the desk in front of me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around my beloved, and pecked her on the lips. "You can't blame me for caring about you."_

_She giggles, and I smile._

"_You don't have to care so much, Syao." I laughed at the nickname._

"_Oh, but I do, little cherry blossom." she blushed. "It's my job as your boyfriend to always look out for you, and you don't have a say in it!"_

"_Hai, hai!" she complies as I kiss her passionately._

**(End Flashback)**

I was pulled away from my thoughts by someone coughing. I turned my head and noticed that everyone else did the same. Then I realized that Sakura was blushing.

"HIME-CHAN!" My cousin and Chiharu yelled and almost tackled Sakura to the ground. Luckily, I managed to catch her.

"Are you okay, _Hime_?"

"H-Hai." I heard her stutter and when she turned to her friends, I decided to leave the room, and teleported to the library, preparing myself to tell Sakura her story.

I got to the library and went to a specific shelf. I took out some books and placed them on one of the desks. Then I went to my bedroom, and took out a notebook from my personal desk. It was a pink notebook, with some plant and butterfly designs. It had also a small tag saying 'Memories'. I smiled and opened the first page. There was a picture of me and Sakura walking through one of Hong Kong's shopping streets, me behind her, both smiling.

It was Sakura's 'Book of Memories'.

I quickly closed the book and went back to the library.

As I got to the desk I was currently using, I opened the notebook one more time, skipping through the pages, before standing up and appearing in the living room, right when Sakura was saying:

"Please, can you explain me what's going on?" One word. **Timing**.

"I'll handle it. _Hime_, come with me." I said, quickly taking her to the library.

"This is our library."

"Our?" she asked

"Yep, you're on the Hellhounds' base. How do you think you met Reno, Eriol and Tak?" I answered.

"But, how did I meet Moyo, Mei and Chi here? They're Black Soldiers, well, except Mei."

"We might as well start with the beginning." We sat on the chairs. I took a breath. "Well then, let's begin, shall we?" I smiled. She nodded.

"So, as you know, you were meeting a gang leader in Hong Kong." I started. She nodded. "Well, you were meeting me." I watched as she went awestruck. "I sent Eriol and the guys to escort you and your friends to my base. I knew that both of the groups knew each other, so I stood in the base, waiting for you."

"Well, along the way, Katsu's troops attacked you."

"Wait, whose troops?" she asked.

"Katsu's. He's the one who caused your accident. Don't worry, we'll talk more about him." she nods once more. "So, Katsu's troops attacked you. They shot you with a tranquilizer, and took you to Katsu's base. Our friends tried to stop them, but didn't manage to make it. So they came to me and explained me the situation." I took a breath, and she nodded.

"But there are even things we don't know about, so I won't be able to tell you what they did to you, even though we did everything in our power to find more about it." I saw her nod a bit more slowly, disappointed. "All we know is that when we saved you, you were already unconscious. You slept for almost a week. When you woke up, you told us that you only remembered Katsu casting a spell on you. Your 'accident', as we put it, happened in October 13th. You woke up some days later, but only the date of the happening counts."

"So, I actually woke up?" she asked, and it was my time to nod. "But, how come I don't remember anything?"

"That's the thing. Shortly after you woke up, we found what spell he cast on you. It was a memory spell. He tried to 'clean' your mind, by making you forget you memories and replacing new ones. Fortunately, we got there in time, and he only managed to cast a spell preventing you to retain any new type of memories. We tried to break it, but we can't find a way. You spent 365 days, since the day you were shot, awake, but when the days passed, you blacked out again, and you woke up yesterday." I finished.

"So, basically, I was up all this time, but when I blacked out again I just forgot my memories?" she asked, uncertain.

"Hai, we believe that that's how the spell works." I answered.

"Then, where do you come in?" she asks, looking at me.

"I… was your lover, _Hime_."

**A/N: Hey again! I hope you guys understood the story. Basically, Sakura's under a memory spell that made her forget all the memories she gathered during 365 days, no more, no less. But she remembers all the other memories before the 'accident'.**

**If you have any questions, just review!**

**Keep reading, and hopefully, enjoy!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	6. The Training

**Chapter 5 - Part 2**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I almost stopped breathing when I heard Syaoran-kun's words.

"I… was your lover, _Hime_."

"H-How-" I started.

"How did it happen?" he asked, a smile on his face. I nod, and he laughs a bit. "It was kind of funny. After we rescued you, we stopped at the Hellhounds' base. When you woke up, at dawn, I was training outside. Since no one else was up yet, I suppose you heard me training, because you went to the gardens when I was preparing to leave. We bumped into each other, and you started muttering curses. When you looked up at me, you blushed and bowed. Honestly, you said 'I'm sorry' at least 10 times!" I pouted. So, I cursed at him. Since I was little my brother would trip me on purpose, and when I grew up I started swearing at him. Then I remembered.

"What the hell happened to my family?" I asked him. He stopped smiling.

"Tomoyo handled that. Since you still had your memories, she convinced you to lie." he looked down. "I tried to stop her, but she was right in one thing. They didn't know you were in a gang, so how could we tell them the truth without blowing everything?" I nod, agreeing with his words. Then I looked at the notebook in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this." he said, as he opened the notebook. "Some weeks ago, you started to forget some events." I arched a brow at him. He noticed and explained.

"You forgot simple but important things, like a mission you were supposed to do, or one of our dates. You even forgot my birthday. We concluded that you were not fine. Katsu had done something to you, and you were slowly forgetting things. So, when we told you this, you broke down. You cried endlessly, for hours." I bowed my head, finding the floor very interesting. Noticing this, he quickly continued.

"Until I had a brilliant idea." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "I started writing all the moments we spent together, either alone or in group, and saved them all in this notebook, along with some pictures. I call it 'Sakura's Book of Memories'. When you blacked out again, I read this book to you, hoping that when you woke up you would remember something."

He trusted the notebook to my hands. "You can read it, if you feel like it. I know you're still shaken from this, but you'll get through it. You were always strong." he gave me a small smile and stood up. I did the same, with the notebook in my hands. Then, he came close to me and gave me a small peck on the lips. Before I could say anything, he 'poofed' out of the library.

I touched my lips with my index finger. What was he thinking, kissing me? Well, it wasn't a kiss, it was a peck. And why was I thinking of it? I had more pressing matters, like the book in my hands. I decided to read it the next day, and try to get all the information to sink in. I walked to the living room, expecting to see one of my friends.

I saw no one.

I walked around the mansion, a.k.a 'base', but I didn't bump into anyone. Not that I noticed. I was too occupied with thinking about my memories, and Syaoran… I went to the living room again, only to meet with one person, lying on the couch, facing me.

Speaking of the Devil.

"_Hime_? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me. I gulped.

"I-I was looking for the others…" I stuttered.

"Oh, they're probably at the shooting range." he answered, not minding my stuttering. "Do you know where that is?" I shook my head. He got up, walked towards me and took a hold of my hand. I blushed. _'Damn, what's wrong with me?'_

I stopped my thoughts when we reached the shooting range. I saw all of my friends scattered around the shooting booths. Even Tomoyo was shooting!

"Guys?" I said, loud and clear.

"Hey Kura!" Reno-nii-chan said.

"Hey Nii-chan!" I greet back. Then I turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, we're not going to…"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like guns." I answered. He raised a brow at me.

"You're a gang leader, but you don't like guns?"

"Well, just because I don't like them, doesn't mean that I can't use them!" I pouted. He laughed, and came closer to me.

"Then, what do you like?" he whispers, and I had a feeling that he was **not** talking about weapons.

"I prefer swords." I answered, trying hard not to blush. I must say that I was defeated. Come on! A hot guy like him so close to me, I had lost long before I even started the fight.

"I see. Tell me, do you know martial arts as well?" he asked, pulling a bit back.

"I do know. But shouldn't you know that already?"

"And who says I don't?" he winked at me and left, probably to pick a gun. I sighed and walked to a booth. I went to take my gun out when I realized.

I didn't have my gun with me.

"Looking for this?" that damned voice again. I swear, I was getting annoyed. I spun around, only to meet with teasing amber eyes. I noticed that he was holding my gun.

"Gimme that!" I whined, while trying to get the gun from him. He gave in, and watched me shoot. I noticed him staring, and felt nervous. Let me warn you: unless you're nervous for a valid reason, like some bad guy after you, never use a gun. Since I ignored my own advice, I failed the target miserably.

"Well, 'just because I don't like them, doesn't mean that I can't use them!' huh?" he teased. I pouted once more.

"I can do it! Just give time to… adapt." I lied, turning to him. I wasn't going to adapt any sooner, with him staring at me.

He took a step towards me and turned me to the target with his hand. Then, placing his arms around me, he held his hand over mine and used his body to slowly shift mine. I blushed deeply and gulped. He lifted the gun up a little and positioned his index finger over mine, on the trigger.

"Ready?" he whispered, sending shivers down my neck. Out of impulse, I nodded. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit the bull's-eye. "There." he said, before he stepped back and let me go.

"I knew how to do it." I grumbled.

"I know. I've seen you do it before." he answered, before taking my hand, kissing my knuckles, and walking away. I came out of the booth, again deep in my own thoughts. I realized that the only person that could help me with my Book of Memories was Syaoran-kun. I inwardly groaned. I was going to have a hell of a time with Syaoran.

Now, why was I so looking forward to it, I had no idea.

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	7. The Mission

**Chapter 6 - The Mission**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I was pissed at myself.

After I told Sakura her - no, _our _ story, I handed her the notebook. "You can read it", I said, "if you feel like it. I know you're still shaken from this, but you'll get through it. You were always strong." I smiled and stood up. She did the same. Then, I came close to her and kissed her. Well, I didn't exactly **kiss** her. It was just a peck! Before she could complain, I ran the hell away of there, to my room.

I was such a coward.

In my room, I calmed myself down, before going to the kitchen for some food. After I ate, I went to the living room, in hopes of resting a little. Then, I heard someone coming in.

"_Hime_? What's wrong?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at her.

"I-I was looking for the others…" I smirked to myself. So she still stutters, huh?

"Oh, they're probably at the shooting range." I answered coolly. "Do you know where that is?" Sakura shook her head. I got up, took a hold of her hand, and teleported us to the shooting range.

"Guys?" was the first thing she said.

"Hey Kura!" Reno greeted.

"Hey Nii-chan!" she greeted back. Then, turning to me, she asked, "Syaoran-kun, we're not going to…"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like guns." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're a gang leader, but you don't like guns?"

"Well, just because I don't like them, doesn't mean that I can't use them!" She said, pouting. She was so cute when she pouted. I laughed, and came closer to her. Mistake _numero dos_.

"Then, what do you like?"

"I prefer swords." she answered, blushing.

"I see. Tell me, do you know martial arts as well?" I asked, regaining control of myself and pulling back.

"I do know. But shouldn't you know that already?"

"And who says I don't?" I replied, winking. Then I went to get a gun. As I was looking for my own gun, I noticed Sakura's. I smirked, picked it up and went back, only to find Sakura already in a booth. _And she doesn't like guns…_

"Looking for this?" I decided to tease her.

"Gimme that!" she squealed. I teased her for a while, before giving her the gun. She fired, but missed the target terribly.

"Well, 'just because I don't like them, doesn't mean that I can't use them!' huh?" I teased, making her pout, and turn to look at me.

"I can do it! Just give time to… adapt." Adapt **my ass**_._ I could see she was uncomfortable with me around. I sighed to myself and came near her, turning her back to the target, before placing my arms around her. I held my hand over hers and shifted her, with the help of my body. I lifted the gun up a little and placed my index finger over hers, ready to shoot.

"Ready?" I whispered to her neck, since my head was on the crook of her shoulder. She nodded. I pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the bull's-eye. "There." I said, before letting her go.

"I knew how to do it." she complained.

"I know. I've seen you do it before." was all I said, before taking her hand, kissing her knuckles and walking away, leaving a shocked Sakura.

The next morning, I was at my bedroom, lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling, reminiscing about Sakura and I. Then someone knocked at my door. The person didn't wait for my answer, and came right in.

"Ran, we have a mission." I heard Tak say.

"When, where, and with who?" I said it more like a statement, trying to express my boredom. Takashi only smirked, and answered my questions.

"Next month, to England, with you, me, Eriol and Reno."

"Next month? Why England, though? Is it because Mother?" I asked, sitting up.

"Hai. She has some info about Katsu. England was the safest place she had to tell us."

"But what about Hime? She forgot her memories. Didn't Eriol say that she's more vulnerable to Katsu's memory spells?" I questioned him, getting more interested.

"That's if Katsu gets her."

"Can't she come with us?"

"I don't think she'll like that."

"I don't care. Hime will have to bear with it."

"Not Sakura, your mother."

"My sisters take care of Hime, and my mother won't even get bothered by it."

"If you say so. Just check with your mother." Those were Takashi's last words, before he left my bedroom.

I lay down on my bed before grabbing the phone.

At least **now** I had something to do.

**A/N: Sorry guys, this one was a little bit shorter, but I didn't want to move a lot with the story. Well, I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget, if you have any questions, just review!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	8. The Confession

**Chapter 7 - The Confession**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

After the gun training, I went straight to bed. I was assigned a new bedroom, next to Syaoran's room. It was just like his, only a bit more… feminine. Anyways, my head hurt, my ears hurt, and I was utterly confused. So the guy pecked me. So he teased me. I knew he knew me. I just didn't know him. I barely slept, even though I was extremely tired. The next morning, I let my thoughts wander to Syaoran.

Before I could continue my thoughts, my three best friends came in.

"How's our Saku?" Tomoyo said, as they all came in and sat on my bed. I slid off the covers of my comfy bed and sat up with them.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Really? You're not shaken up?" Meiling asked, frowning in concern.

"I'm alright. And don't frown, dear. It gives you wrinkles." I answered to Mei.

"How are things with Li?" Chiharu asked. Damned that girl. I loved her, but did she **have to** bring that matter right now? Apparently, no one agreed with me, since all of them were whispering 'tell us!' and 'come on!'. And they're just three!

"Alright, aright!" I yelled. "We're fine… I guess… We kissed, and-"

"**WHAT?!**" the three screamed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tomoyo finished.

"Because I knew how you would react! See?" I reasoned. They smiled sheepishly at me.

"We're sorry…" They apologized. I sighed, and continued.

"I don't know, it feels...weird. I mean, the man loves me, and I don't remember him!"

"But don't you feel anything for him?" Meiling asked.

"I-I don't know… I mean, he's hot, charming, nice, but also teasing… I don't know if it's lust, or love!" I answered.

"Yeah, but you were in love with him once, right? Maybe you're falling all over again!" Chiharu said, excited. I stopped. **Excited. **That means…

"**KAWAII!**" all of them screamed.

"You guys are terrible… And there's no way I could fall in love with him in one day. That's just _impossible_." I rested my head in my palm, not noticing Mei looking at the door.

"Girls, we should go now." she said quietly.

"Hoe? You're going already?" I whined. They nodded sadly, got up and left. Soon after they left, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I said, and Reno, Eriol and Takashi came in. I stood up from my bed.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, as they came in, ruffled my hair and sat down in my room, Eriol on the chair next to my desk, Reno on my bed, and Takashi on the ground.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Eriol said.

"Well, I'm fine! Now, Tak, why are you guys here?"

"We just wanted to… hang out with you?" he answered me. I had to resist the urge to laugh. I shook my head and looked at Reno.

"Reno-nii…" I heard Eriol groan, and I smirked evilly. "Why are you here?"

"I-We-You…" he stuttered. Reno was such a lousy liar.

"Ling Reno! Answer my question properly!" I demanded. He hated when I used his full name. He winced and took a deep breath.

"We're leaving next month, to England."

"So? It's one month, we still have lots of time. That's it?" I saw them gap at me, but they all nodded, but one of them nodded more stiffly. Care to guess who?

"Reno-nii…" he was opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Takashi

"Fuck Ling! Can't you just shut your fucking mouth?"

"Hey! N-" I started scolding him, but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"No swearing in Hime's room!" the amber-eyed man said, as he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I instantly cringed and blushed. The guys smirked evilly at me, and I didn't even turn to see Syaoran's face.

"So these losers didn't tell you yet?" I shook my head. "Damn. They can shoot men merciless, but can't even deliver some news to a girl. Geez." he mocked. I nodded, agreeing.

"She's not just any girl! She's our baby sister! And if you hurt her…" The three started.

"He won't." I said flatly. We all fell silent, until Syaoran spoke again.

"So, you know we're going to England next month, right?" I nod. He turned to the boys. "Did you tell her why?"

"Not yet." Eriol answered. Syaoran sighed and murmured something about 'sissy gangsters' and about how 'incompetent' they were.

"Well, we're going there because my mother has information about your condition." I nod. But I was curious about something.

"Why are you telling me this?" And as they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"Because you're coming with us, _Princess_."

**A/N: Another chappie, guys! I don't think there's anything confusing in this chapter, but I hope you like it! No worries, I'm gonna try to make some fluffy SxS moments!**

**Oh, and I guess I deceived you with this chapter's name! Sorry 'bout that!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	9. The Notebook

**Chapter 8 - The Notebook**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

After hearing about the mission, I went straight to bed, trying to clear my mind of the gang, the mission, and Sakura. Let's just say that I wasn't very successful.

The next morning, I walked out of the room, just in time to hear something **very** amusing.

"Ling Reno! Answer my question properly!"

"We're leaving next month, to England." The guy in question gave in.

"So? It's one month, we still have lots of time. That's it?"

"Reno-nii…" He was starting to speak, but Takashi interrupted him.

"Fuck Ling! Can't you just shut your fucking mouth?" Takashi was saying.

"Hey! N-" Hime started, but I interrupted.

"No swearing in Hime's room!" I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and blushed. The guys grinned evilly at us, and I gave them a glare, followed by the same smirk.

"So these losers didn't tell you yet?" She shook her head. "Damn. They can shoot men merciless, but can't even deliver some news to a girl. Geez."

"She's not just any girl! She's our baby sister! And if you hurt her…"

"He won't." Hime said. We were all silent, until I spoke.

"So, you know we're going to England next week, right?" She nodded. I turned to the boys. "Did you tell her why?"

"Not yet." Eriol answered. I grumbled.

"Well, we're going there because my mother has information about your condition."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hime asked.

"Because you're coming with us, _Princess_." She stood there gaping at me. I nodded at the boys and the nodded back, standing up and leaving.

"_Hime_, are you alright? It's just a trip." I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she said, a bit too quickly. As if sensing my suspicion, she changed the subject.

"I have some questions for you, Syaoran-kun."

"Did you read the notebook?" she shook her head.

"I wanted you to… help me." I raised a brow at her answer. "I wanted you to tell me about the events in this book. It would be different to read this if I had someone to tell me how it happened." I nodded and went to her desk to get the notebook. However, before I could do that, Hime placed a hand on my shoulder and told me something that made me froze.

"But first, I'd like to know more about Katsu." I nodded, before I sat on her bed. She sat next to me.

"Well, you know who Clow Reed was, right?" I asked. Might as well get started with **that**.

"He was the most powerful sorcerer of his generation, and Eriol's his reincarnation." she answered. I nodded.

"You also know that Clow Reed had disciples, Masaki Amamiya being one of them." I asked, mentioning her grandfather. She nodded.

"Katsu was also one of Clow Reed's students." Before she could ask anything, I continued. "He has a different life spawn. We suspect that he is more than 300 years old." She nods again. "Well, anyways, Clow-sama preferred your grandfather to Katsu, so he chose him as his descendant. Amamiya-san earned Clow-sama's powers, and Katsu swore revenge to the Amamiya family, which resulted in your accident. I'm also aware that you have powers."

"Yes, but I don't know how to use them without losing control of them." she answered.

"Well, you did know, because I taught you how. However, you forgot." I said. She lowered her head in shame. With my index finger I turned her face to me. She looked at me, perhaps wondering if I was going to kiss her again. I decided against it and settled down with caressing her cheek.

"It's not your fault." I whispered to her, before getting up and retrieving the notebook. I opened it and stared at the front picture.

"Syaoran-kun, could you tell me more about that day?" she asked, pointing at the picture.

"Well…" I started, remembering that day in Hong Kong.

**(Flashback)**

_**23rd of May, 2007**_

"_Just because Tomoyo asked you to go shopping doesn't mean that I have to go with you!" I complained as she dragged me outside. She stopped and looked back._

"_If you come, you'll be rewarded." she said, and winked at me. I blushed, but nodded and pulled her to me and kissed her passionately, and she happily responded to the kiss._

_Three hours later, we were heading home. Tomoyo was at the front with Eriol, who carried her bags. I was lucky that Tomoyo bought stuff for Sakura, and Sakura only bought a small thank you gift for Tomoyo. We were walking hand in hand, and Tomoyo turned to us with a camera._

"_Say cheese!" I let go of Sakura's hand and went behind her, wrapping my arms around her and placing my head in the crook of her neck. She squealed and we both smiled as Tomoyo took the picture._

**(End Flashback)**

"That is so cute!" she squealed and hugged me. I simply smiled as she blushed and sat up straight, after apologizing. I told her that it was okay.

We spent a good hour skipping through the pages, laughing at some of the memories. I was wondering where were the stickers I placed a few weeks ago, until we reached a page where it said:

'_Note: Sakura hates when I tickle her, especially in her tummy!'_ and below, written in sloppy characters were Hime's reply:

'_Note number 2: When Syaoran starts getting too romantic stay away from him, or you'll suffer.'_

As we both read it, we blushed and laughed at the same time.

**A/N: Another chapter, and I hope you understand the magic thingy, about Clow Reed (I couldn't bring myself to leave him behind!), and Saku's powers! I was planning on making more flashbacks, but I didn't want to write too much and bore you to death with it. Next chappie you'll read maybe one or two flashbacks, about the little notes, and a surprise!**

**Oh yeah, the notes are supposed to be parts of the memories. You'll read the day where the first note happened, and the meaning of said notes. If you have any doubts, review!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	10. The Notes

**Chapter 9 - The Notes**

_Previous Chapter_

'_Note: Sakura hates when I tickle her, especially in her tummy!'_ and below, written in sloppy characters were Hime's reply:

'_Note number 2: When Syaoran starts getting too romantic stay away from him, or you'll suffer.'_

As we both read it, we blushed and laughed at the same time.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Ne, ne, Syaoran-kun, what is that note?" I questioned, curious.

"These notes are part of the memories. As I remembered you some of these events, you decided to comment about it, like saying 'that's cheesy!' or 'that didn't happened!', and I would write it on the back of the book." he explained to me.

"I see. How did that happened?"

"It was funny writing the notes, because we would always end up laughing, like that time…"

**(Flashback)**

_**3rd October, 2007**_

"_I can't believe we did that!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran laughed._

"_Hai, we did. And that day, at the water park, I found out how sexy you look in a bikini." she blushed. "And that you have tickles in your tummy!" he finished, and launched at her, tickling her sides. The room was filled with laughter from the couple. Syaoran stopped tickling her and kissed her. Sakura immediately stopped laughing and kissed back._

"_Wo ai ni (1), Sakura." he said, after the kiss._

"_Aishiteru (1), Syaoran." she answered, and they kissed one more time._

**(End Flashback)**

I smiled at him.

"You must miss those moments, right?" I asked quietly, still smiling at him. Surprisingly, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he sighed. "On one hand, I missed sharing those moments, yes, but on the other hand, I have you here with me, right?" he looked at me, a sad smile on his lips, before turning his attention to the book.

"Syaoran-kun, did you use to call me Princess all the time? Now you call me Hime, but it's the same thing, so I just wanted to know if-"I started rambling, but was cut off by Syaoran's response

"No, I didn't." he turned the book page. "Now, to the last page!" he smiled and I blushed.

I knew I made the right choice when I asked him to read the notebook with me. I got to know a lot more about him, and I realized how sweet he was to me. Even though I'm falling for memories, I still think that he's the same Syaoran he talks about in them. I carefully read the last set of stickers, before one of them caught my attention, and made me laugh.

'_Note: Syaoran loves chocolate ice cream more than me!'_

'_Note 2: Sakura looks even sexier with strawberry ice cream in her face! And no, I still love her more than chocolate.'_

It was referring to one of the last memories in the book, and they - we - were already making the little notes, so I suspected that we made this one the same day we made the memory.

"Syaoran-kun, tell me more about this one!" I asked. I was now treating Syaoran like a close friend, even though I (possibly) felt something more than friendship. Not that he would care. He would probably love it, since he still loves me.

I think.

"Alright, alright." he said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

**(Flashback)**

_**9th October, 2007**_

"_Syaoran, I swear you love chocolate more than me!" Sakura said as she eyed Syaoran's three-ball chocolate ice cream, with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge. Then she looked at her strawberry cone and finally at Syaoran._

"_Syao, don't blame me if you get tummy aches!"_

"_Hey! I'm a gang leader, I need my ice cream!" he whined._

"_Oh yeah, sometimes I forget you are the leader of one of the most deadly gangs in Asia. Silly me!" Before she could say anything else, Syaoran kissed her, and she kissed back innocently. When he pulled back, she noticed something cold in her cheek, and gasped when she felt ice cream in her cheek!_

"_SYAORAN! Give me a tissue!" she yelled. Syaoran winced, but came closer to her._

"_Why is that? You look sexier like that." she blushed bit red._

"_S-Stop messing w-with me!" she stuttered. Syaoran came even closer and licked the ice cream off her face._

"_There, see?" he said, as he wiped her cheek._

"_I love you, Syaoran." she said, as she grabbed a notebook from her purse, opened on the last page and wrote something. Then she handed it to Syaoran. He laughed, and said._

"_I love you too,-"_

**(End Flashback)**

Syaoran mumbled something I couldn't comprehend.

"What?" I said, getting closer and trying to hear him.

"Nothing." he whispered. Then he turned to me, and I realized how close we were.

"Syaoran," I whispered. "Do you still love me?" I saw him stiffen a bit.

"Yes." he breathed. "Do you?" he whispered back.

"I-" I was cut off by Syaoran kissing me. Wait. Syaoran **kissing **me. He pulled off before he disappeared. I fell to the bed, sighing.

The guy must have beaten a record or something, because I was falling in love with him in two days.

Only that they weren't just two days.

They were a year of memories. And worse than that.

After that day, the bastard disappeared on me for two weeks.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, cheesy chapter. I wanted to make this chapter bigger, but I think that an average of two pages and a half is good enough, so I'm keeping the rest of the surprise for the next chapter!**

**(1) - Both 'Wo ai ni' and 'Aishiteru' mean I love you.**

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	11. The Break

**Chapter 10 - The Break**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

After I told Sakura what she wanted to know, I was surprised by a question she made.

"Do you still love me?" was what she said. I tried to control myself, but at that time we were really close, since Hime wanted to hear something I said.

"Yes." I answered her. "Do you?" I didn't give her time to answer, for I was already kissing her. As soon as I regained control of myself, I teleported to my room. I had to be more careful. But then I remembered my promise.

_Once she is filled in, the fun will begin._

I smirked. She was filled in, I guess I could start. Only that I didn't, for I was called to do an undercover mission in Bali, for two weeks, alone. That explains why no one was there to welcome me back. Except that night, December 9th.

I was at the kitchen eating cereals when Hime came in. I guess she couldn't sleep. She nodded at me, and I nodded back. Then, she walked to the fridge, looking for something. Without moving from her position by the fridge, she turned her head to look at me.

"Do we have milk?"

"Hai, we do." I answered, getting up. I went behind her, since she was in front of the fridge, and stretched my hand, until I reached the milk. I felt her wince, and I took the milk out, stepped back and handed it to her.

"T-Thanks." I waved it off, and went back to my seat, Hime sitting next to me.

"Syaoran," I looked at her. Where have you been this two weeks? We were so worried about you!" I smiled at her, and ruffled her hair.

"I was at a mission in Bali the whole time. I didn't have the time to tell you because I was literally thrown to the plane a few minutes after I was told about the mission."

"Damn, a tropical destination! I wish I had gone with you."

"Hai, I wish you were there with me." as soon as the words flew from my mouth, she blushed and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she beat me to it.

"I didn't answer your question, from two weeks ago."

"You don't have to." I answered. I didn't want to feel even more miserable, nor did I want her to lead me on. However, she continued.

"Honesty, I don't know how I feel about you. I knew I had a crush on you when you started talking to me and explaining things to me. I thought it was just a crush, since it's impossible to fall for one person in two days, right?" I nodded, and she smiled sadly at me.

"Wrong. I was in denial; I thought that a simple crush wouldn't hurt, and that a few weeks later I could sort myself out." I just looked at her. She turned to me and took my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze, and she continued.

"I learned the hard way. When you left, the first thought I had was that you were mad at me, or you were too angry at Katsu to even look at me, a result from his experiences, even though the guys told me that you were probably out in a mission." that wasn't true, she wasn't the 'result' of one of Katsu's experiences. I was going to argue with her, but she squeezed my hand, telling me to wait.

"I told myself that you were in mission, and that you would come back safe and sound. In a whole week, the first you were out, I perfected my gun training and went through all the files about two things: my current condition, and your whereabouts." I just stared at her, not trusting my mouth to speak.

"But when you didn't return, I sulked in my room for two days. Our friends got me out by telling me you were back. I literally ran all the way to the living room, but when I got there and you weren't in front of me, I realized how selfish and pathetic I was being. How could I lock myself up for two days, leaving my own friends worried sick about me, just because you weren't there? Was I that dependent of you?" I pulled her hand, making her whole body move, and pulled Sakura to my lap, wrapping my arms around her and making her head lean on my chest. She kept talking, her voice muffled.

"Then it hit me. I was so in love with you that I got depressed because you left me for a couple of weeks. I was so caught up in blaming myself for your disappearance that I didn't have the time to think about anything." I hugged her more tightly, as I began to hear small sobs.

"S-So, long story short, I'm very much in love with you. I know that I'm a little late and all, but I do love you, and I can't wait for the day I'll remember everything again. I honestly, truly love you, Li Syaoran." I pulled her away gently to look at her puffy red eyes and cheeks, both stained with tears. I wiped the tears away, and we both kept silent for a few minutes, until she laughed bitterly.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this right now, but I was hoping you would accept. I understand if you don't-" I couldn't help it anymore. I cut her off by pressing my lips on hers, and finally, she kissed me back. When we pulled off, due to the lack of air, she smiled at me.

"So, I take that as a yes?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You honestly need me to nod? Damn woman, give me some slack!" I answered, and she laughed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I never thought you spoke like that! But you are a gangster, so nothing can surprise me anymore." she explained, as she got up. I got up as well, and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Try and say that again, _Princess._" she smirked before pulling me to another kiss. This time was a sweet and gentle one, just like her. Once we broke the kiss, I teleported her to my bedroom.

"Syaoran, we can't-" I looked at her, and by her face I understood what she meant, and burst out laughing. She pouted at me. "It isn't funny, smartass!" I kissed her pouty lips, but she pulled back and turned around. I turned her back to me.

"We're not doing what you think we're going to do." I looked at her red face and smirked. "We can get to that later. Right now, all I want to do is this." I said, as I kissed her passionately, still grabbing her by the waist, and stepping backwards to my bed. I lay with her on top of me, and rolled to my side when we broke the kiss. She looked at me suspiciously.

"How did we get in this position?" she asked, referring to both of us lying on my bed on our sides, looking at each other.

"I can do a lot of things when we're kissing, _Princess._" I smirked at her when she blushed. "I'm joking _Hime_!"

"Syaoran, did we ever…" she trailed off, gesturing to the bed. I shook my head.

"We were close, but we never did it." she sighed in relief. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it would be really bad if I'd forgotten about my - our first time." I nodded as she laid her head on my chest and mumbled 'good night'. When she was fast asleep, I whispered.

"Good night, _Angel_."

The next morning, we woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Syaoran, Auntie wants to talk to you." a voice said on the other side of the door. I looked at Sakura, checking if she was asleep, and went to open the door.

"Thanks Mei." I said as I took the phone.

"No problem. Good luck waking Sleeping Beauty up. She sleeps like a rock." I blushed and mumbled 'I know.' She started walking away, until she decided to turn around and say. "I almost forgot how you blushed when we talked about Sakura!" I shot her a glare and picked up the phone.

"Mother?"

"_Xiao Lang?_"(1) My mother said through the phone. "_I heard that you'll be bringing your girlfriend with you to England._"

"Yes mother. Wait, how did you know she was my girlfriend?"

"_Meiling told me._"

"We only got together last night, there's no way they could've known, since she didn't remember me."

"_So, who is your girlfriend?_"

"Kinomoto Sakura. Didn't Meiling tell you?"

_So your girlfriend is the lovely Kinomoto Sakura? The one with the memory lost?_"

"Hai. We got together last year, but she forgot her memories and doesn't remember me. How do you know her?"

"_I've been to a lot of meetings with the girl, since you were too 'busy' hanging around with your friends to take care of that. I was close to suggesting a merging of both gangs, but I don't think that it will be needed. Very well. See you in two weeks, Son."_

"Yes Mother." I disconnected the call and turned around, only to meet with happy emerald eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked me. I kissed her and answered.

"Mother, _Hime_."

"Li Yelan?" I nodded and she smiled. "She was always a role model to me. I'm going back to my room, okay?" I nodded. She walked through the open door, but I grasped her wrist and pulled her back. I gave her a passionate kiss and winked at her.

"See you later, _Princess._"

**A/N: This chappie was a bit bigger, but I really wanted to get this part over. I know that it's too soon for her to fall in love, but considering that her body remembers him, I thought that it would be easier for her to fall. And, let's just face it: It's Syaoran. Nah, just joking! **

**Anyways, let's clear something out:**

**(1) - Xiao Lang is Syaoran's Chinese name. (You probably already knew that)**

**If you have any doubts or you want to point something out, just review!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	12. The Talk

**Chapter 11 -The Talk**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I had no idea how all of this happened. I couldn't believe that I fell in love with a man in two weeks. Well, actually, I fell in love with him last year, so that's got to count. And I fell even more in love with him after the two weeks we spent together. Syaoran insisted in spending our last weeks in Hong Kong together, planning the mission, packing and going on dates. That made me laugh. Two gang leaders actually going on dates.

As if we had nothing better to do.

Well, anyways, the weeks passed by quickly. In a blink of an eye it was already December 23rd, and I earned that we were spending Christmas in England. After going to England, we would make a side trip to Japan, to check up on the B.S (Black Soldiers) division in Tomoeda, the main one, and to meet my parents. I had already ask Syaoran if I had seen my parents at all during last year, and he said that he had already met them.

Our flight was appointed to 18h, so we had all day to say goodbye and to finish packing and all. Since I had already finished packing, I went to find my best friends. They were all in the living room, including Syaoran and the boys.

"Misses Daidouji, Li and Mihara, Miss Kinomoto Sakura wishes to speak to you." I said in a snobbish voice. The girls and boys turned to me, and I made a small bow. They all cracked up laughing.

"Very well." said Tomoyo, between laughs. "Girls, let's go." she got up, the others following them. As we turned to leave, Syaoran winked at me, and I poked my tongue out at him. I swear I saw him mouth the words 'don't poke it unless you wanna use it'. Finally, we started walking to my bedroom. When we reached there, I opened the door and they all sat on my bed, except one, who stood staring at my suitcase. Care to guess who it was?

"For the love of- SAKURA! Do you honestly plan on taking all this unfashionable clothes with you?" Tomoyo said. I went next to her, and in a flash my suitcase was renewed with Tomoyo's 'fashionable' clothes. I was beginning to complain when Meiling opened her mouth.

"Now, would you like to tell us what's going on with you and my dear cousin, Missy?" I sighed. I had no choice. I glanced at the door, hoping for someone to save me. Lady Luck wasn't by my side.

"Fine!" I whined, and Tomoyo sat on the bed. I placed my desk's chair next to the bed and sat on it.

"Okay, so Syaoran and I were talking about my memories. Apparently, he had the idea of writing all our events together in a notebook, because I was losing my memories. We read through it, and when we finished it, I asked him if he still loved me." I saw them all covering her mouths with their hands, in mock surprise.

"Sakura's getting bold!" Chiharu said, and we all cracked up laughing.

"On with the story!" shouted Tomoyo.

"Well, he said yes, as I expected, and he asked me the same question." they all leaned up to hear the rest. "However, I didn't respond, because he kissed me, and disappeared." They all made surprising poses.

"I'm gonna kill that coward cousin of mine!" Meiling threatened.

"No way! Me first!" Tomoyo and Chiharu shouted at the same time.

"Anyways, then he disappeared for two weeks, as we all know. No comment on that. The night he came back, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen to drink some milk, like Tomoyo taught me-" Meiling cracked up laughing.

"Tomoyo taught you how to drink milk?"

"GOD NO! Tomoyo taught me that when I have insomnia, I should drink milk. So, when I got to the kitchen, Syaoran was there, eating cereals. I bet that he was wondering why in Eriol's name was I there."

"In Eriol's name?" Tomoyo cracked.

"That's very serious, in Eriol's name." Meiling mocked.

"What, do you want me to say in Reno and Meiling's third kid's name?" Meiling blushed as I said that.

"Sophisticated." mumbled Chiharu, and once again we all laughed.

"Anyways, after I got the milk, with Syaoran's help, I sat next to him and told him that I hadn't answered his question." they all looked suspiciously at me. "He said that I didn't have to, and bowed his head, as if begging me not to continue. But I did."

"Oh, she did!" the three exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I did!" I joined. "I swear, he looked like I was about to torture him. I told him my little speech, about how I fell completely in love with him, with my little depression and all, and he listened. Then we both were quiet, and I thought that he didn't want to wait."

"Stupid." mumbled Tomoyo, but was silenced with a pillow straight in the face.

"Continuing, I was telling him that if he didn't want to wait, that it was fine with me, but he cut me off by kissing me and taking me to his bedroom. Then we kissed and slept together!" I finished, smiling mischievously.

"YOU WHAT?!" my three best friends screamed.

"We slept together!" I answered, faking innocence.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Meiling roared.

"Well, we kissed." they nodded. "We laid on the bed." they nodded again. "And we fell asleep!" they almost fainted, and we heard a loud 'THUD' outside the room. I got up and peeked through the door.

"Guys? What the hell were you doing here?"

"Spying." said Syaoran, while my dear friends were getting up. I glared at him.

"Just because we're together, that doesn't mean that I won't be bad to you."

"But I like it when you're bad!" he whined, and I blushed. He knew that he had won.

"Anyways, how long were you here?"

"Enough to know that your boyfriend is a chicken!" Reno answered.

"Go ahead and talk Reno, because I'll kill you if you have three kids with my cousin!" Syaoran spat back.

"I won't. I want to have eleven and make a soccer team!" he answered. Back in my room, Meiling was the living sample of a human tomato.

"Oh, well. Do you need anything from me?" I stopped their bickering. Syaoran looked at me and smirked. "Okay, Syao, don't answer that. Tak, what do you guys want?"

"We want to tell you that we're leaving in an hour." Takashi said. I nodded and went back to my bedroom. Before I reached my chair, I heard Syaoran yell.

"If Reno gets to have a soccer team, I want a football one!" This time, both Mei and I blushed a deep red, and our friends laughed.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chappie. I was planning on making the 'Girl Talk' a bit more funny, so please tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stereo Time Bomb**


	13. The Girlfriend

**Chapter 12 -The Girlfriend**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

After spying the amusing talk between Sakura and her friends, she found us and we told her that she had to get ready to leave. Of course we had a bit of bickering, but after that we left with me saying:

"If Reno gets to have a soccer team, I want a football one!" leaving both Sakura and my cousin blushing, even though I couldn't see them. After another half an hour, Sakura came down, dressed in black jeans and a dark green sweater, with a black leather jacket, since it was December. We headed to the airport, checked in and got on the Li's private jet, all in less than an hour. Sakura sat next to me while the boys made a mess of the back of the plane. She was currently watching the skies, and I began to wonder if she had never flown before.

"_Hime_, is this your first time flying?" I asked, and she turned to me smiling.

"Not really. I've flown endless times to Hong Kong, to let the girls meet their boyfriends, but just that. I've never been to England." she answered. I smiled as well.

"Me neither, my mother likes to change positions every few months, so I've been in lots of places. You used to be pissed at me when I disappeared for a week to visit my mother." I laughed, and she laughed with me. Then she looked at me.

"Is Yelan-san… still the same?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back, raising and eyebrow.

"When I met her, she was nice and caring, but strict and serious. Is there any chance that she… changed?"

"Last time I met her was before you blacked out, and she still was like you described her." I shrugged. Then I noticed Sakura was shivering.

"_Princess_, what's wrong? You've already met my mother before, there's no need to be afraid." I tried to sooth her, as I tapped my lap and she came to sit on top of me.

"But one thing is meeting Li Yelan as a business partner, and another thing is meeting Li Yelan as her only, and I repeat, **only **son's lover!" she complained, pouting. I kissed her.

"She already knows you, it'll be alright. She knows that you're sweet, caring, and funny so she will approve you. She was already planning a merging of our gangs."

"What's with the smooth talk? And do you mean with _a merging of our gangs?_" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Luckily, I learned to control my blush, and just answered smoothly.

"It means that she was planning on getting us married." Sakura, however, gasped and blushed. It was a funny sight. I laughed and she pouted, once again.

"Don't laugh at me! Your mother must be crazy, setting up her crazy son with a charming gang leader like me." she 'humphed' and turned around. I smirked and turned her head to me, before kissing her passionately.

"Now, who's the _charming gang leader_ around here?" she turned to me, still a bit dazed, but regained control and glared at me.

"N-" she opened her mouth but we heard shouting, as the boys prepared to come in.

"PLEASE STOP ALL THE MUSHY STUFF AND RECOVER ALL OF YOUR CLOTHING, ESPECIALLY SYAORAN. AS FOR SAKURA, STAND AT LEAST FIVE FEET FROM HIM." Reno shouted, and both Sakura and I smirked. She messed up her hair and clothes, as I did the same. Then she started moaning, and I did the same. They came in running, only to see us laughing like crazy.

"What the…?" Takashi said.

"We tricked you good!" Sakura cheered. The three boys looked at her.

"W-We thought that he was molesting you!" Eriol said. I raised a brow at him.

"Why would I molest my _girlfriend_?"

"Wait, wait. I never knew that you asked her out!" Reno said. I groaned. Nice way to ruin things, Reno.

"And he didn't." Sakura answered, looking at me and mouthing 'Do it'.

'Now?' I mouthed back, while the three guys were watching us. Sakura merely nodded.

"Fine! But your so called 'brothers' have to get their asses out of here!" The boys walked back to where they came from, and Sakura turned to me.

"So?"

"So?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Come on, Syaoran! Do I have to ask you out?"

"Oh HELL NO!"

"So?"

"Okay, okay. Geez, woman, calm down!" I said. Then I started thinking. How should I ask her out? Hmm… How _did_ I ask her out a year back? Then it hit me.

"_Princess_, I want you to be mine. You know I love you, and I know you lo- I mean, that you're falling for me, so I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Hmm… I'll think about it!"

"EH?"

"I'm joking. Geez, crazy gang leader can't take a joke. Yes, yes, I'll be yours. " I smirked and kissed her.

"I don't get it. We've been going out on dates for a week. We're automatically boyfriend and girlfriend!" I complained.

"Oh come on! It's just a question. Was it that bad?"

"No, not at all." I smirked again, and she pulled me into a kiss. While we were kissing, I heard the flight attendant's voice.

'_We'll be arriving to Hong Kong in 10 minutes. Please remain in your seats and fasten your seat belts. We hope you had a nice trip.' _Oh, she didn't know how right she was. I broke the kiss and placed Sakura on in her seat. She looked at me quizzically and I fasten my seat belt. She did the same and the warning sounded again. We landed in Hong Kong and got out of the jet to get our things. When we had the bags with us, we proceeded to the airport's exit. But the sight in front of us made us freeze on the spot.

Ahead of us were my mother, Li Yelan, and my quadruplet sisters. Sakura started shivering again, and I wrapped my arm around her, trying to calm her down. Knowing my sisters there was no way that would happen.

"KAWAII!"

**A/N: Chapter 12 here! I hope you liked it, so review and tell me how I did!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	14. The Family

**Chapter 13 - The Family**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"KAWAII!" as soon as I heard it, I knew that I was in deep shit. The quadruplets ran to me and Syaoran and started pinching our cheeks, ruffling our hair and messing our clothes. I knew every single one of them, but they didn't have those hyper attacks near me, for their mother was always by my side. I guess this time, Lady Luck wasn't on my side, as they freed their brother and turned to me, with huge smiles on their faces.

"So you're the kawaii girlfriend our brother has!" the oldest, Li Sheifa said, coming closer to me. I just blushed and nodded.

"How did my brother get you? He could **never **get such a kawaii girlfriend!" the second oldest, Li Fuutie, squealed as she ruffled my hair. I tried to speak, but the third oldest, Li Fanren, cut me off.

"Little Brother, tell us, how did a girl like Sakura get in your hands? Did you do something to her?" she asked, innocently pinching my cheek, while Syaoran fumed.

"I DID **NOT** DO ANYTHING TO HER!" I nodded at this, and looked at my boyfriend with pleading eyes. He just smirked, and I mouthed 'I'll get you for this, and you won't like it.' He gulped and turned to talk to his mother.

"Sakura, it's been so long! We should really catch up, right?" the youngest sister, Feimei said. She was the one I liked the most. I smiled and nodded.

"KAWAII!" the girls screamed again.

"Girls, I believe this is enough. We are in an airport, after all." Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother spoke. They instantly shut up. Yelan looked at me, and smiled a true smile. "It's really nice to see you again, Sakura. Is my son treating you well?"

"It's very nice to see you too, Yelan-san, and yes, your son treats me quite well." I answered with the same smile.

"You can call me Mother, Sakura-san." I blushed, and I saw Syaoran smirk through the corner of my eyes. _That little devil…_ "And you can spare the formal treatment. We are not in a business meeting, after all." she smiled again. "Now come, let us go to the house." she started walking, her daughters behind her, and Syaoran walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to pry myself off, but since it was only half-heartedly I didn't succeed.

"I'm sorry for that." he whispered in my ear as we started walking.

"If you were that sorry, you would've come and rescue me, you little devil!" I whispered back.

"If I didn't let my sisters do as they please, they would go after you the whole day, you know." he whispered back, but I didn't answer, since we were already entering the limousine.

After all, the Li family is filthy rich. Why wouldn't they travel with class?

"So, Sakura-san, what brings you to England?" Yelan-san asked me. I smiled and looked at Syaoran, before looking back at her.

"Nothing really. I wanted to know why the boys were lying to me, and Syaoran told me that they were going to England, and that I was going with them. I agreed and here I am." Yelan-san just nodded.

"Where are the boys?" Syaoran asked. Shit. Did we forget them in the airport? Yelan-san just laughed, and Sheifa-san spoke.

"Takashi and Hiiragizawa are in a car behind us, and Reno is driving."

"Hi guys!" the boy yelled. Both Syaoran and I turned white.

"A-Are you sure you should let Reno-nii drive, Yelan- I mean, Mother?" I stuttered, and Syaoran nodded feverishly.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Sorry, Nii-chan, but you aren't the best driver in the world." I answered him.

"I'm not sure how he got a license."

"I HEARD THAT, LITTLE WOLF!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"ALRIGHT!" Yelan-san and I stopped it. Syaoran and Reno looked between me and Yelan-san, and both shut up. Reno reached the Li Mansion, and we got out. We entered the house, and were surprised by a huge amount of Lis.

"Alright! Introduction time!" Fanren-san squealed.

"So, there's Sheifa's husband, Ryu, and their twin boys, Kurogane" Syaoran said, while pointing to a black-haired man with red eyes, and to one of the boys, one with black hair and red eyes. "And Fai." and another with dark brown hair and reddish golden eyes. I nodded.

"There we have Fuutie's husband, Kenji, and their little girl, Aisho." he said, while indicating a blond man with green eyes, and a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes. I smiled at them and nodded. Syaoran turned me a little to the right, and continued the introductions.

"Next we have Fanren's husband, Shay, and their son, Yue, and little girl, Unmei." Shay-san was a gray-haired man, even though he was in his twenties, and had light blue eyes. Yue had his father's hair, but had brown eyes with a tint of blue, and Unmei had brown hair and blue eyes.

"And finally, we have Feimei's husband, Hideki, and their twins, Hanate, the boy, and Kura, the girl." I gasped at the little girls' name, and smiled softly. Kura had light brown hair, like her mother, and green eyes, like her father, while her brother had red hair like his father, and brown eyes like his mother. Hideki-san had red hair and green eyes. It sounds like a weird combination, but it looked well on him.

"Alright, Xiao Lang, I need you to come with me to discuss all the information I've collected." Yelan-san spoke. Syaoran nodded, before turning to his family.

"Sheifa, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, please take care of Sakura for me, okay? The boys and I will be with my mother until the end of the day. By then, bring her to my room."

"You talk like I'm a child." I muttered, but Syaoran just smirked and said.

"You are one, _Hime_." I opened my mouth to speak, but Syaoran was already out of the room. I sighed and looked at Syaoran's sisters.

I was going to have a **very** interesting afternoon.

**A/N: Chapter 13 is here! I'm not going to describe Sakura's afternoon with Syaoran's sisters, since next chappie will be in Syaoran's P.O.V, after the meeting (I won't divulge any information, since it would ruin the story), so she's just going to complain to him. I hope you liked it, so continue reading!**

**Oh, and a little fact! Fay is from Tsubasa (even though he's actually blonde with bluish eyes), and Unmei means destiny.**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	15. The Sisters

**Chapter 14 - The Sisters**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"I couldn't take one more minute with them! I honestly love your sisters, but they drive me crazy! Just look at me!" Sakura was standing right in front of me with an angry look on her face. I looked at her skimpy rags, not clothes, **rags**, and my eyes widened, just like my jaw. Sakura was dress in a mini green dress, strapless, with a really low V neck line that ended in her mid-tights.

"Sakura, why the hell are you dressed like a whore?" she gave me a pointed glare and I sighed.

"Let's go. I'll get you some of my clothes." she smiled at me and nodded. I took her to my bedroom, and opened the door for her. I told her she could have a shower if she wanted to and she went to rummage through my closet. She got out of the walk-in and entered the bathroom, and I went to change to something more comfortable. I left the closet, dressed in a green T-shirt and black pants, sat in my bed and waited for Sakura to come out. When she did, I looked at her choice of clothing and smirked.

Sakura was dressed in a dark green shirt that covered almost all of the black boxers she was using. She blushed and I laughed, patting the space next to me.

"You look really sexy, you know that?" I said as she sat next to me. She kissed my cheek.

"If that's your way of diverting my attention, nice try, but I'm still going to complain."

"Were they **that** bad?" I laughed, but the look in her eyes made me stop.

"At first, it was all okay. We went to the park with the children, since their husbands had to work, and we stayed there until lunch time. Then we had lunch together and your sisters took their children to a daycare. Then we went shopping." at this, I understood why she was pissed.

Sakura never liked going to the mall. She hated when Tomoyo or Chiharu dragged her, and usually Meiling joined her in the protests. She was so terrified of shopping malls that Tomoyo had to make her clothes, instead of taking her shopping.

"We walked through the whole mall. They weren't even shopping for themselves! They said they wanted me to 'surprise' you, so they bought me all kinds of skimpy rags and 'sexy' lingerie." she sounded even angrier, even as she quoted the words surprise and sexy. I smirked, and she covered her mouth when she noticed what she said.

"Oh really? I wouldn't mind seeing those, _Hime_." I mocked as I snaked an arm around her.

"No way!" she screamed and got up. "Pervert." she muttered. I laughed and she decided to change topic.

"Are we spending the New Year here?"

"No. Since today's the 23rd, we'll stay here for Christmas and spend the New Year in Japan. After that, we'll start planning something big for Katsu." I answered. She smiled and came to lie on my bed.

"You're quite incredible, you know that? Not many guys would do what you're doing." I laid next to her.

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"You know… Fighting for me, taking care of me, even though I don't remember you. It must pain you a lot, but you still do it." she answered.

"I do it because I love you, _Princess_."

"Still-" I cut her off by kissing her lightly.

"There's no need to talk about it, Sakura. I've done it before, and I'm doing it again. I'm just taking care of you, nothing else." I smiled, and she returned the smile. Later that evening, I fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next day, I woke up and smiled softly, looking at Sakura. She stirred and opened one eye, then smiled and opened the other one.

"Morning, _Hime_." I whispered and kissed her lips lightly.

"Morning, _dear_." she answered, and I laughed. "We have to get up now."

"Don't ruin the moment!" I complained. She giggled and started to stand up, but I had an arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

"What about my morning kiss?"

"You already had one, Syao-chan." I frowned a bit at the nickname.

"But that was just a peck!" she laughed and kissed me, and I let her go.

"I'm gonna go see what clothes Tomoyo packed for me." she said. I nodded and went to dress up. I left the room dressed in black jeans, a dark green T-shirt and a black leather jacket. As I passed through Hime's room, she opened the door a little bit and looked at me.

"Syaoran."

"What?"

"We need to go shopping." I smirked. Knowing Tomoyo…

"And why is that, _Princess_?" she opened the door, and my smirk grew wider. She was dressed in a black mini skirt and a green top that reached her belly button.

"Damn it! Why do people keep dressing me like a slut?! We're in the middle of winter! **Winter!**" she complained. She felt me staring and blushed.

"Stop staring at me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" she smirked.

"Am I that sexy?"

"Actually, kind of." she blushed harder and her smile disappeared. She closed the door on my face and I smiled.

The girl did act like a child.

**A/N: I think this was a cute chapter! Not much of a progress, though. Tell me what you think, would ya?**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	16. The Gang

**Chapter 15 - The Fall**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

25th of December. Christmas Day. 9h a.m.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"WE KNOW SHEIFA, JUST SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP, FEIMEI!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!"

"YOU KEEP IT DOWN, FANREN!"

"NO, YOU KEEP IT DOWN, FUUTIE!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

"HAI, LITTLE BROTHER!" I groaned and rolled on the bed, wondering why the hell that yell seemed so loud.

"Did I wake you, _Princess_?"

"No shit Sherlock." I heard laughing. I raised my head only to meet with the most amazing amber eyes. "Sorry 'bout that, Syao."

"No problem. Does your head hurt?" I shook my head, and he pointed to the bathroom. "You can go and take a shower, I've already took mine."

"Alright. But you could've woken me up. I wouldn't have minded taking one with you." he laughed and I went to my room to get my things, before returning and taking my shower.

When I finished I peeked from the door and saw Syaoran looking at everywhere except me with a dress in his hands. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a deep forest green, with two strings that tied to the neck. It tighten in the bust, where it had a dark pink belt made of tissue, and it flown all the way to the end, stopping a few inches before my knees. It was simple, but beautiful.

It sure surpassed the jeans and pink tank top I was planning to wear that day.

"F-For me?" I stuttered.

"Hai. Mother came in with it a while ago, and told me to give it you." he answered still not looking at me. I opened the door a little more and grasp the dress, noticing a little blush on Syaoran's face.

At least he was being a gentleman, and didn't look at me.

I got on the dress and walked out of the bathroom. Syaoran stared at me, and then gave me a shoe box.

"I swear, your mother is giving me too much." I opened the box to see limited-edition dark green Mary Janes. "Oh my GOD!"

"What? They're just shoes."

"They're just shoes? Just. Shoes? Syaoran, these shoes cost more than my entire wardrobe! And Tomoyo is a well-known designer!"

"Alright, alright, just put them on." I did as I was told and he helped her tying the shoe straps. We left his bedroom and walked to the living room, where a big Christmas tree was placed, and a fireplace was lit. Syaoran's four sisters were sorting the presents. Reno, Eriol and Takashi were watching TV with Yelan-san.

"ALRIGHT!" Sheifa yelled, making all of us turn to her.

"Since both of you are finally here, we can open the presents!" Feimei added, and they started handing out presents. After seeing what the Li family, excepting Syaoran, had received, we moved on to the guests.

Reno got a button up shirt from Sheifa, a black leather jacket from Fanren and Fuutie and jeans from Feimei. He also got a new cellphone from Yelan-san, two pairs of socks from Eriol, obviously a joke, a history book from Takashi, a new gun from Syaoran and I got him cologne, which made him laugh.

Eriol got a new pair of twin guns from the four sisters, a new pair of glasses from Syaoran, since he broke the last one, hair gel from Takashi, two pairs of boxers from Reno, in response for the pair of socks, a new laptop from Yelan-san and I bought him new headphones.

Takashi got a huge book of legends and curiosities from the Li sisters and Yelan-san, aftershave from Eriol, new sneakers from Reno, a bike from Syaoran and a new leather jacket from me.

Syaoran got a new car from his mother, a pair of tennis from Sheifa, a T-shirt from Fanren, new black jeans from Fuutie and sunglasses from Feimei. He got a tie from Takashi, a button up shirt from Eriol, a new gun from Reno and I got him a metal bracelet with a wolf design.

As for me, the Li sisters gave me all types of skimpy clothes and expensive shoes and Yelan-san gave me a simple green sundress, for summer. Reno got me a set of earrings, Eriol gave me a beautiful necklace with cherry blossom designs and Syaoran gave me a bracelet like his, but with a cherry blossom design.

We spent almost another week in the Li Mansion, and when it reached the 29th we decided that it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and embarked the plane.

"So, going back home, huh?" Syaoran asked me when we were in the plane.

"No." he raised an eyebrow and I giggled. "Even though I lived there for almost all my life, I have no family there, and wherever you are, its home." he smiled softly and pecked me on the lips.

When we reached Tomoeda, the streets were abnormally quiet. I reached my house, only to find no house there. As I stood on the place that used to be my house, I dared to look closely at the structure in ahead of me.

No gardens, just torn plants.

No furniture, only more and more ruins. There was only a wall standing, and I got close to it. It was half burned, but I noticed a little of faded pink. Pinned on it was a note.

"Saku, was this your house?" I heard Eriol's voice behind me. I weakly nodded, and felt and arm wrapped around me. I snatched the note on the wall and read it. When I reached the end of it, a lone tear slid down my cheek. After letting the information sink in, another thought stroke me. Another tear came.

"_Princess_? What's the matter?" Syaoran asks in a gentle voice. I turned to look at him.

"Nothing's the matter. Let's go." I started walking, but Syaoran stopped me.

"_Hime_, tell me what's wrong. What's in that note?"

"Evidence."

"Evidence of what?"

"Evidence that the Black Soldiers no longer exist."

**A/N: Hi everyone! If you don't remember, the Black Soldiers are Saku's gang. I hope you liked this one!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	17. The Proposition

**Chapter 16 - The Proposition**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Evidence that the Black Soldiers no longer exist." my eyes widened as I snatched the note from her.

_Dear Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf,_

_I see that you're up and running once more. But don't you worry, a few more months and you'll be out again._

_But that's not the point. Right now, I have the Black Soldiers bowing at my feet. After a year of waiting for your return, the Soldiers decided to 'change' their ruler. Don't be surprised if you recognize them when I capture you._

_And for you, Little Wolf, if I were you I wouldn't be making side trips. Who knows, your dear girlfriend might disappear, or accidentally get into a car crash… Just a warning._

_Oh, I'm hosting a ball in a week. This is my formal invitation for you. Make sure you come._

_Katsu_

"That fucking bastard. He-" I was cut off by Sakura's hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go. My gang wasn't completely loyal to me. It's alright." I took her hand on my own and kissed her knuckles.

"Let's go home, then."

**XxOoxX**

Finally, Hong Kong. Sakura stormed off to tell the girls what happened, since Tomoyo and Chiharu were also from the Soldiers. I walked to the living room, only to meet with Reno, Eriol, Takashi and Mei, all with their questions.

"All right, one at a time!" I yelled through their rushed questions. Everyone sat down and Mei started.

"Why was Sakura crying?" my eyes widened.

"She was crying?!"

"She wasn't crying, but she was at the verge of tears. They're probably crying now." I got up, but Eriol held my arm.

"I'm as worried about Tomoyo as you are about Sakura. Now, what happened? What was in the note?"

"What note?" Meiling asked. I decided to show them the note.

"That stupid motherfucker!" Reno yelled. Meiling calmed him down and the other boys and I decided to visit the girls. Like we were expecting, they were crying, but Sakura wasn't. She was strong for her friends. Eriol and Takashi ran to their girlfriends and comforted them, while I kneeled in front of Sakura.

"_Princess_, are you alright?" she nodded and opened her mouth and I barely heard the words coming out.

"Can we go to your room?" I took her hand and looked at the boys.

"Meet me downstairs in an hour." they nodded and I took Sakura to my room. When we reached there, she sat on my bed.

"Hanate was one of my closest friends in the Black Soldiers. He was the second in-charge, and after a year or two of working together, I told Tomoyo to stop checking on him every time I had to go out." she laughed bitterly and I sat next to her. I held her hand and made her look at me. She smiled sadly.

"How can he betray me like this, Syaoran? Did Katsu brain wash them?" I caressed her cheek. "Say something dammit!" she yelled, crying. I wiped her tears.

"You're right, they probably were brain washed. I know how much this affects you, but you have to move on. When we eventually meet them, we'll see what Katsu told them." she nodded.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that my parents already owned the gang even before I was born. I've known some of them since I was a kid!" I rubbed her back and nodded. "But you know that I wouldn't cry just for that, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about that too. What's wrong, then?" she sobbed a little.

"I-It's just that, my house was burned down. M-My family, they-"

"Your family wasn't in that house. They moved after I told them that a man named Katsu might be after them. We were going to surprise you with them there, but there wasn't even a car on the street, so they weren't there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." she stopped sobbing and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded, and she hugged me.

"Thank you Syaoran. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing." I teased. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm independent."

"Admit it, you're nothing without me!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Alright, maybe it is but-" I cut her off with a peck. She got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for cheering me up, it was really sweet of you." I turned my head so she wouldn't see my goofy grin. "But we're having a meeting in like half an hour, so we have to get ready." I nodded and stood up.

"You're welcome, but you're right, you should go." she stepped inside again and I smirk.

"I should, shouldn't I?" she asked, smirking as well.

"You should." I said as she neared me.

"Is it odd that I don't want to?" she asked. I smirked and kissed her.

"I guess I'm too irresistible." I said after I pulled back.

"I guess you are." she agreed as we lip locked again.

**XxOoxX**

"I'm glad you could all come." everyone gave me sarcastic glares and I just snickered. "Sorry, old habits die hard. So, ladies, we're here to discuss your situation. Now that you r gang was… stolen, I want to make a proposition." the girls looked at me and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's very simple. We've been letting you here because you were part of our allies." I looked sideways, checking for other gang members. "Now, I want to make you part of our gang, until we take back the Soldiers. What do you think?" Sakura stood up.

"I agree, but when we take the Soldiers back, we'll be allies again." I nodded, and the other two girls stood up and accepted.

"But there's a catch." they looked at me. I gulped. "There is only one two ways of joining our gang, if you're from another gang: be a spy, which is impossible, and… be with one of our members, let's say, get married to them, or…." I dragged the last word, and the girls blushed. Eventually, Tomoyo sat down.

"I accept anyways." Eriol blushes. Chiharu sits as well, and Takashi smirks. Sakura remains up with a thoughtful expression.

"Sakura?" Meiling calls. Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry about that. I accept, but I'm not joining until I have all of my memories." everyone nodded and she sat down next to me. I slid an arm around her waist.

"That is all. You can go." they all left, leaving Sakura and I cuddling on one of the sofas.

_I will definitely get your memories back._

**A/N: Ohayo! Chappie 16 is here! I hope that you liked it, since it kind of advanced. If you didn't understand what 'get married, or…' meant, it means that they either get married or sleep with the boys.**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	18. The Ball

**Chapter 17 - The Ball**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up in a green bedroom, and rolled my eyes. I turned to my side and saw Syaoran peeking at me from one eye. "Yes?" I asked him in a monotone voice. He sat up and pouted.

"What? You're pretty. Good morning."

"I'm not pretty when my hair's a mess and I feel like I'm on a hangover. Morning to you too." he laughed and pecked me on the lips. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I sat up, looked sideways at Syaoran and he shrugged.

"Yes?" he called out. Then, Eriol's voice sounded behind the door.

"Moyo's in." he said, and we smirked.

"Good to know."

"Shall we schedule a tattoo appointment?" I raised an eyebrow at Syaoran and he shook his head.

"They're only Hellhounds temporarily, so only if she wants one, and it'll have to be **discreet**." we heard Eriol's footsteps disappear and I swung my legs to the ground. Before I could stand, Syaoran pulled me to his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to take a bath, and no, you can't join me." he smirked.

"I have to talk to Eriol, so won't be able to go with you anyways, _Princess_." I rolled my eyes again. We both got up and he kissed my forehead.

"See you later, Syaoran!" he smiled and we walked to our destinations.

**XxOoxX**

Around noon, Takashi came to tell Syaoran that Chi was also in. After that, Syaoran came to my room to tell me he had a surprise for me. I followed him, and we reached a huge clearing. He told me that it was the place we first met. Then, he fished a necklace out of his pocket and put it on me.

"It will increase your magic. This was the way you started your training, and you adapted quite easily." he gave me some simple exercises to do, and I started my training.

**XxOoxX**

A week passed by fast, and between training, kissing and other gang issues, we almost missed Katsu's ball. Fortunately, I remembered and told Syaoran. He said that I shouldn't go, but after a bit or arguing, we both decided that I would go, accompanied by the girls and the boys. So, that night, Syaoran left the base dressed in a black tuxedo, and I left dressed in a black strapless dress. The others would be hiding outside the mansion's perimeter.

When we reached Katsu's mansion, two men dressed in black tuxedos with black sunglasses walked us to the entrance. We were directed to a huge ball room, with crystal chandeliers, marble floor and many other things. But it wasn't the time to be amazed, because when I saw a man in the center of a flight of stairs, I started to shake.

I knew it. It was Katsu.

He was bald, and I couldn't see his eyes, because he was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a wooden cane. Next to him was a girl.

She was the definition of 'human plastic'. She had bleached blond hair and blue eyes. She was as thin as a toothpick. Her lips were the fullest I've ever seen, and her long lashes almost scared me. She had a hand on Katsu's arm.

Syaoran looked at me quickly before returning his gaze on the magician.

"We're here, Katsu. What the hell do you want from us?" he yelled.

"Easy, young one. I just want to retrieve what's mine." he smirked and looked at me. "Cherry Blossom, you look stunning." Syaoran steps in front of me.

"I don't care about what you want. Now what **I** want is for you to reverse the memory spell."

"Everything comes with a price, Young Wolf." Katsu said. Syaoran tensed.

"And what would be that price?" he asked. I tugged on our joint hands. He looked at me and I shook my head. He gave me a warm smile before glaring at the man in front of him.

"Li Syaoran actually smiles."

"What is the damned price?" even I was astonished by my tone of voice. Katsu smirked.

"Well, the price is for him to die." he said, pointing at Syaoran. I let go of his hand and walked up to the bottom of the stairs.

"I am aware that you're mad at my family, but where does Syaoran fit in?" he laughed and began to explain.

"Yes, little cherry blossom, but right now, I have some things against Li as well. For example, you're his. Then we have the fact that the Lis are the most powerful family in all Asia, in terms of magic. So you see, if I kill him, I can shoot two birds with one stone." I fumed, turned around and walked to Syaoran.

"Let's go, this _ball_ is making me mad." he nodded and we started walking away, but as soon as we reached the door, dozens of men, who I assumed to be bodyguards surrounded me, shoved Syaoran out of the door and locked it. He banged at the door, and I could see Tomoyo, Chiharu and Meiling pounding on the windows, while the boys tried to find some sort of backdoor. The uniformed men took me to the base of the stairs once more, and I glared at Katsu.

"Let me go, you bastard." he just smirked.

"I believe that you're in no position to make requests, Cherry Blossom." then, he pointed at three of the men behind me. "You three, take her to the van." the men nodded and he let go of the woman next to him. "Midoriko, as soon as she gets there, make sure that she looks like a queen." the woman nodded and flashed him a fake sexy smirk. The men took me away through the backdoor just in time to see my friends running to me. The man on my right picked me up and carried me to a black van. He dumped me on the ground and started the van.

I looked at the window as we passed the entrance, and I saw Syaoran looking at me. Then, smirking, he pointed at the bracelet I gave him on Christmas. I remember him telling me that Chi made it. I turned the bracelet in my wrist until something sparkled.

It was there.

Tomoyo, Chiharu and I used to put tiny locators on our belongings, usually for undercover missions. We placed it on dresses, shoes, and accessories.

I turned around to the window, but we had already passed the entrance. I smiled and looked at the bracelet once more.

I was going to be saved.

I just hoped that nothing happened to me before that.

**A/N: Chapter 17 here! So, what do you think of my description of Katsu and the plastic girl? No, she's not really plastic. Well, I have another chappie to write, so I'm out!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	19. The Rescue

**Chapter 18 - The Rescue**

**Syaoran's POV**

As soon as the van disappeared, I turned to Chiharu.

"Any readings?" she nodded.

"Yep. Let's go home and get ready. As soon as the van stops, I'll let you know where they are, alright?" I nodded and we all went home. As soon as we reached it. I ran to the shooting range and picked up a Glock for me, and Sakura's personal weapon. I also took a metal bow and arrow, just in case, and a hunter's knife.

"I'm ready. Where is she?" they all left the room to get ready, except Chiharu, who was looking at a small pad in her hands.

"They haven't stopped yet, but I'd say Hong Kong Docks." I raised an eyebrow.

"That far?" she nodded. "Go get ready then. We leave in five."

**XxOoxX**

We were halfway to the docks when the attacks started. Men dressed in black suits with sunglasses, like the ones who took Sakura, were behind us in bikes and cars. I was in a car with Reno and Takashi on the back seat, and Eriol on the passenger's seat. In front of us were the girls, with Meiling driving and Tomoyo and Chi on the back seat. The girls let us pass through and we arrived at the docks with no problems. I turned on my speaker.

"Chi, are you there?" I could hear gunshots and the tire's screech.

"I'm a little busy right now. Sakura's on storage room 4. Hurry up, alright?"

"Sure. See you in a bit."

I ran to the storage facilities, with the boys behind me. We stopped when we were surrounded by them men again. The four of us pressed our backs together and pointed our guns at the men. A man dressed in a slightly different outfit and an auricular on his ear stepped ahead.

"Only two of you can go in." I look at the guys and Reno steps in first. I nod at him and then at the guys, as the girls are running to us. One of the men shouts 'it's them!' and the shooting starts again. Reno and I ran to the storage room, only to be stopped by a mob of men. They form a circle, with us in the middle.

"You can't pass! Katsu-sama's orders!"

"One of your guys told u that only two could go. How incompetent are you?" I raised an eyebrow when one of the men pointed his gun at me, and I shot him on the chest. The mob of men started shooting at us while we did the same. Some of the girls shot from outside the circle, and finally an opening was made. I looked at Reno.

"Go, and bring her back to us." I nodded and rant to the opening. But the same girl that was with Katsu was now in front of me.

"Midoriko." I said venomously. She smirked and tried to punch me, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her fall to the ground. She did a backflip and got up quickly.

"That won't work, bitch." I told her. She raised an eyebrow and tried to kick me on the belly, but I did the same thing I'd done with her wrist. "See?" I saw her nodding at someone behind me and before I could turn around someone pushed my shoulders to the ground. "That's a dirty trick."

"Nobody said that I couldn't use it." she said. Then, she pointed her gun at my head and shot. I turned my head to the other side and ducked it. She shot again and once more, I ducked it. This went on for a few more bullets until she shot the last one, and it hit one of my longest locks of hair. The one Sakura loved to play with.

"I can't stand you anymore." I pulled out my gun and shot her on the chest before she could say anything. Then, seeing that she was still alive, I shot her on the head.

She didn't deserve such a quick death.

I turned to the one that had pinned me down and saw that he was battling with Meiling. I shot him on the back and crocked my finger at her. She ran to me and we entered the storage room. Meiling had Chiharu's pad with her.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"Alright, this is some sort of labyrinth." she went ahead of me and turned left. Right on that first corner was two men. I shot them both while Mei passed between all of this, not noticing the men. We continued on until we stopped at two sets of doors.

"Alright. This one leads to where Saku is." I was about to grip the handle of the huge door when Meiling stopped me. "The other one leads to some kind of backdoor" We went to the second door. Meiling stood guarding while I peeked through it. What I saw made my blood boil.

Sakura was tied to a metal pool, dressed in a beautiful pink satin dress, her eyes closed while Katsu stood next to her.

"Now, little Cherry Blossom, I'll bring your memories back, before making you forget everything once more, and then you'll be my queen." I decided to let him bring her memories back and then kill him. I noticed my bow and arrows and smirked. I placed an arrow on the bow and waited.

Katsu made some type of weird potion and gave it to Sakura, before reciting some ancient spell. I knew that Meiling was becoming impatient, so I raised a finger, telling her to wait a little more. I saw Sakura opening her eyes and looking around, until her eyes landed on me. She nodded, as if she knew what I was going to do, and I launched my arrow at Katsu. It hit him on the back. I opened the door and neared him.

"Little Wolf." he choked out. "You don't know what you've just done. She will forget once more." I shook my head as I stopped his hand, which had a knife, from hitting me. I turned the hand to his chest and pierced his chest.

"She won't." I mumbled. Then, I looked at Sakura, who wasn't tied up anymore, thanks to Meiling, but was lying on the ground. I felt Katsu's pulse, checking if he was dead, and went to pick Sakura up.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" she smiled at me and opened one eye.

"Syaoran…" she whispered. I smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes, _Princess_?"

"_Of course I'll marry you…_" my eyes widened and I hugged Sakura with all of my strength.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just two more chappies! If you don't remember why she would say that, go to the prologue, last lines! **

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	20. The Memories

**Chapter 19 - The Memories**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up with the sound of slapping.

"What do you think you're doing? You know that she's Katsu-sama's." I heard a feminine voice.

"Wasn't he yours, Midoriko?"

"Get the fuck out, Hojo. I won't listen to you anymore. She has to be presentable for Katsu." Midoriko got in and handed me a dress without saying a word. I accepted it.

It was a pink satin dress that had long sleeves that opened on my wrists, reaching the ground. The dress ended on my feet, getting a small glimpse of my pink ballet shoes. She put my make up on as well.

"Come one, Cherry Blossom. The soon Katsu finishes this, the sooner I'll be out of here." she pushed me through the door and a few minutes later I was tied to a pole with Katsu in front of me.

"Now, Sakura, let's begin." he injected me something, and I blacked out. All I heard was,

"Now, little Cherry Blossom, I'll bring your memories back, before making you forget everything once more, and then you'll be my queen." a little while later, I started seeing something in my head, and I had to wait a little for the images to be clear.

**Flashback**

'_Damn people, don't they know they should be more careful? I just woke up and some fucking retard just trips me!'_

'_Miss, I-' he started, but the angry girl cut him off._

'_Don't you 'Miss' me! I don't know who you are, but even if you are the prince of China you do not have the right to trip me! I don't even know where the hell I am! I-' she looked at him, her bangs covering her eyes. He wanted to see those eyes so much. Suddenly, she stopped talking, for he placed a hand on her lips. She blushed, and he talked._

'_A, I didn't trip you. I was leaving and you knock me down. B, I __**am**__ the prince of China, technically, and C, why is such a beautiful lady saying those foul words?'_

'_Yo-You are-'_

'_Li Syaoran. I'm assuming you are Kinomoto Sakura-san?'_

'_H-Hai. I'm sorry, really! I just get tripped a lot by my brother, and I tend to curse at him. I'm really sorry! What can I do to make it up to you, Li-san?' she brushed her bangs out of her face, and the amber-eyed boy met with shining emerald eyes. _

'_Well, you could have lunch with me. We have some business to do, and I'm sure you would like to know what happened?' and with a nod from the girl, they both walked away, each with different thoughts in their minds._

**End Flashback**

'_Our first meeting'_ I thought in my head. Next, another flashback got to me.

**Flashback**

'_I have something to tell you, Angel.'_

'_Call me Sakura, I'm no angel.'_

'_You are.' he didn't give her time to protest. 'Do you remember when we first met?' the girl blushed and nodded. He chuckled. 'Well, I was wondering what color your eyes were, but your hair was covering them. Do you know what my favorite color is?'_

'_Green.' she answered, and raised an eyebrow when he laughed, and shook his head._

'_Emerald.' he said simply, before leaning on the table and steal kiss her. She was shocked at first, but she replied. They broke apart and just stared at each other for a few moments, before saying the same thing, at the same time._

'_I love you.' they stared at each other again, before starting to laugh._

**End Flashback**

'_Our confession…' _I smiled inwardly. I was beginning to remember. the last memory was the one that woke me up.

**Flashback**

'_Why do you call me Angel?' she asked once._

'_Because when I first saw you, lying on that bed, I thought you were one. Or at least a princess. And what do you know; my little angel even has wings!' he joked, muttering a spell and making her gain wings._

'_I love you, my Little Wolf, and if I ever forget you, I'm sure that I'll love you once more.'_

'_I love you too, and I will make sure you don't forget me. Not now, not ever, my Angel.'_

'_Angel?' he asked._

'_What is it, Little Devil?' he laughed sadly at the nickname._

'_Will you marry me?'_

**End Flashback**

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Katsu with his back turned to me. I looked around and my eyes landed on Syaoran, peeking through a door with a bow and an arrow. Was I seeing things now? I nodded, to see if he was real and if he was really going to kill Katsu.

He shot him on the back.

Meanwhile, Meiling cut me loose, and I fell to the ground, my eyes too tired to be opened. But when I heard Syaoran's sweet voice asking me if I was alright, I couldn't resist and opened one eye.

"Syaoran…" I whispered. I saw him smiling at me. _How I love his smiles…_

"Yes, _Princess_?"

"_Of course I'll marry you…_" I said, and fell into a deep slumber.

'_Syaoran's with me. I'm alright now.'_

**A/N: Another chapter! The Epilogue's next, so keep reading!**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


	21. Epilogue

**Chapter 20 - Epilogue**

**Speaker's POV**

"Sakura!" a loud yell was heard in the Hellhounds base. "Sakura, where are you?! You have to go back to bed!"

"Geez Syaoran. You're such a party popper. Why did I agree to marry you?" Sakura whined as she bounced up the stairs. He reached her and kissed her passionately.

"For that. And for the little buddy down there." he placed a hand on her normal looking belly.

"I'm not pregnant, idiot. Chiharu is. I won't be pregnant until A, we get married and B, this whole gang thing is over. It's too dangerous to bring a baby to a gang world, honey."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go back to bed, Angel. I don't want to see your wings dropping." she laughed and snuggled deeper on the blankets. Syaoran lay next to her and placed and arm on her waist. She fell asleep with her head on Syaoran's chest.

Sakura was woken up with loud yells.

"SAKURA! TOMMY! MEILING! TAKASHI!" Chiharu was yelling. Sakura woke Syaoran up and they ran downstairs, to see what was happening.

Chiharu's water broke.

Takashi took Chiharu to the hospital, and Tomoyo went with them, since she was already dressed up. Sakura sat on the loveseat with Syaoran, and Meiling, Reno and Eriol on the sofa.

"Now we wait." Sakura said.

"We'll have to wait for Tak's call. Until then, there's nothing we can do." Meiling grumbled, but Sakura stood up.

"We could finish the baby room for them." the other four nodded. They went up to the baby room and looked around. They had to finish painting the walls in sky blue and attaching the wooden crib. They decided that the girls would paint, and the boys would take care of the crib.

"MEILING, YOU'RE PAINTING IN BLACK! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Auntie Yelan gave me in my birthday…"

"JUST PAINT IN SKY BLUE, ALRIGHT?!"

"Ran, are you sure that your woman isn't pregnant?"

"She should be, Reno, she should- OUCH! DAMMIT, SAKURA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FINISH YOUR WORK!"

"FINE, FINE! Geez, you could be nicer- FUCK RENO! YOU'RE HAMMERING MY FINGERS! GIVE ME THAT!"

"NO WAY! IT'S MY HAMMER!"

"IT'S NOT YOURS WHEN YOU'RE HITTING PEOPLE!"

"YES IT- MEILING, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PAINTING MY ARM?!"

"SAKURA STOP IT! IT TICKLES!"

"WHETHER YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OR WE'LL START A PAINT FIGHT!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Tomoyo came home three hours later with pictures of the baby and Chiharu. When she got to the baby room, she saw Reno, with his face, shirt, arms and pants painted in blue and Meiling, who only had her face painted, snuggling on the child's crib, and Syaoran, who was dipped in paint, and Sakura who was dipped as well, making out on the floor.

"Guys, I have… pictures?" they all looked at her smirking.

"GET HER!" Sakura yelled, and they chased Tomoyo through the house.

When things ended, the girls took a bath while the men heard a lecture from Yelan.

And she was still in England.

Later that week, Chiharu came home with a healthy baby boy, and they found out that Meiling was pregnant too. Everyone treated Meiling like a princess, and they all wanted to hold little Souta. Chiharu cried a little when she heard that her friends decorated Souta's room, and promised that she would do the same for them.

In one particular evening, Sakura was lying next to her fiancée, wondering if she was making the right choice in waiting to have a baby.

"Everyone's forming families." Sakura mumbled, snuggling deeper into Syaoran. "What if some evil gangster started a war with us? A mother of a newborn and a pregnant lady fighting?" Syaoran laughed at the image of a pregnant Meiling fighting.

"You're right, Angel. But that doesn't mean that they are forced to wait. We have lots of other gangsters who would fight for our women if we told them to." he kissed her forehead. "Especially you, _Princess._"

"It's Angel now, idiot." she smiled at him.

"I got used to Princess, honey." suddenly, she climbed on top of him and kissed him. He held onto her waist and kissed her back.

"I said that I don't want to be pregnant, but I didn't say that we couldn't _practice_…" Syaoran smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Your wish is my command, _Angel_."

And what do you know, a few months later, they found out that Sakura was carrying a little girl.

Li Midoriko.

Sakura learned that Midoriko was actually her mother's niece from her father's side, and that she had stopped a man named Hojo from raping her. She was really grateful to her and they became friends. Sakura felt like this was the best way to honor her.

Together, Sakura, Syaoran, Midoriko, and later, Ryu, made all kinds of memories together. Syaoran and Sakura made up for the pain of their pasts with memories.

The memories of a lifetime.

**A/N: This is the end of the road! I hope you liked this story as much as I liked to write it. I wish you all the best readings.**

**Yours truly,**

**StereoTimeBomb.**


End file.
